Nad Niemnem/Tom III/Rozdział II
W ostatnich dniach lipca, kiedy część zboża jeszcze nie zdjęta stała na korczyńskich polach, Witold i Justyna postępowali drogą z Bohatyrowicz do Korczyna wiodącą. Szli prędko i rozmawiali żywo, tak żywo i z takim zajęciem, że aż na policzki młodej panny wybiły się gorące rumieńce, a oczy jej, zazwyczaj trochę chmurne, jaśniały radością. Nie zatrzymując się i nawet kroku nie zwalniając do młodego krewnego rękę wyciągnęła. – Dziękuję ci, Widziu, z całego serca dziękuję – z niezwykłym sobie wylaniem mówiła. – Wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś, przejęło mię głęboko. Od jakiegoś czasu te same myśli przechodziły mi przez głowę, tylko ich tak wyraźnie układać nie umiałam. Nie jestem, widzisz, ani uczoną, ani pod żadnym względem wyjątkową... sama jednak nie wiem dlaczego, dostrzegłam już w życiu wiele rzeczy marnych i trochę ważnych... Z wesołym uśmiechem dodała: – Nudziłam się okropnie i może z nudy wymyślałam sobie to wszystko, o czym ty daleko lepiej i więcej wiesz ode mnie... Spojrzał na nią z boku i filuternie. – A teraz nie nudzisz się? – zapytał. Przecząco wstrząsnęła głową. – Nie, od jakiegoś czasu nie! Chociaż, przyznam ci się, że jeszcze dobrze nie rozumiem... Urwała. – Czego jeszcze nie rozumiesz dobrze? Po chwilowym wahaniu się odpowiedziała z cicha: – Tego, co czuję, i tego, co myślę... – Brak przygotowania – zauważył – ale – dodał wesoło – wyjaśni się to zapewne, bo i doprawdy, dlaczegóż byś nie miała pójść nową drogą... Zarumieniła się jeszcze ogniściej i z żywością szepnęła: – Nie wiem... nie wiem... może to tylko złudzenie... lękam się... – Czego? – ciekawie zapytał Witold Ale ona spłonioną twarz ku polu zwróciła i może pod wpływem zakłopotania, jakie jej ta rozmowa sprawiała, silnie ściskała w dłoni sporą wiązkę tylko co znać zerwanych floksów, pośród których tkwiła ogromna czerwona jeorginia. – Wcale nie wytworny bukiet – patrząc na kwiaty uśmiechnął się Witold. – Rzecz jest jednak godną uwagi, jak ci ludzie kochają się w kwiatach. Nawet ta prozaiczna Elżusia, która na dwa tygodnie przed ślubem liczy sztuki bydła narzeczonego i myśli o wekselach, które wyda jej ojciec, mnóstwo ich w ojcowskiej zagrodzie hoduje... Nagle zwracając się ku towarzyszce zapytał: – Czy doprawdy będziesz na tym weselu? – Naturalnie – z żywością zawołała. – Drużką Elżusi? – Naturalnie. – A tworzącym dla ciebie parę drużbantem będzie pan Kazimierz Jaśmont, którego cyfry na cieniutkiej chusteczce wyhaftujesz i tę chusteczkę ofiarujesz mu w zamian podanych ci przez niego bukietów mirtowych... Tak? Umiesz to zapewne na pamięć, jak i wiele innych rzeczy, których ponauczałaś się w czasach ostatnich. Czy wiesz o tym, że wczoraj, kiedy panna Teresa łzawiąc się z czułości opowiadała ci radość swoją i mamy z przypuszczalnego twojego małżeństwa z panem Różycem, śmiejąc się odpowiedziałaś: "Bo to wy wiecie jedno, a ja drugie!" Gdybym wtedy na ciebie nie patrzał, myślałbym, że to stara Starzyńska mówi! Prościejesz, Justysiu, widocznie prościejesz... Śmiał się głośno, wesoło i patrzał na Justynę bardzo przyjaźnie. Nagle zagadnął: – Czy to prawda, co pani Fabianowa Bohatyrowiczowa, née Giecołd, mówiła, że już nauczyłaś się żąć wcale dobrze?... Justyna uśmiechając się pokazała mu obie ręce ze stwardniałymi trochę dłońmi i kilku szramami od ostrza sierpa pochodzącymi. – Przez cały prawie tydzień po kilka godzin dziennie żęłam... Praca to ciężka, mniej przecież ciężka niż... – Niż co?... Z błyskiem oczu dokończyła: – Niż wieczne gryzienie siebie popielcową myślą: "Prochem jesteś!" z dodatkiem: "Zanim jeszcze w proch się rozsypałaś!" – Brawo! Masz słuszność! Są na świecie ludzie, którzy od takich myśli naprawdę z rozpaczy w proch rozsypać się mogą, i ty widać do nich należysz! Po chwili z powagą zapytał: – Czy nie przechodzi to sił twoich? Kształtną i silną kibić swą prostując odpowiedziała: – Czy wyglądam na istotę, co ma taką postać, jakby do nieba miała się wnet dostać? Oboje parsknęli głośnym śmiechem, który przez kilka sekund wtórował ogromnemu, ogłuszającemu ćwierkaniu świerszczy w przydrożnych trawach. Znajdowali się w tej chwili tuż za stodołą Korczyńską, która ze starymi już ścianami, lecz murowanymi słupy i starannie utrzymywanym dachem zdrowo i silnie wyglądała. – Trzeba wiedzieć – zaczął Witold – że ojciec utrzymuje Korczyn w dziwnej całości i porządku. Pracuje też prawdziwie jak wół, tylko że wół takich kłopotów i niepokojów nigdy nie ma... Dobrze, że mu dziś trochę dopomóc mogłem, bo kiedyśmy się w okolicy spotkali, wracałem właśnie z pola, gdzie mię do robotników był posłał. Biedny, kochany ojciec! W tej samej prawie chwili stanął jak wryty i z nagle ściągniętymi brwiami słuchać zaczął. Z drugiej strony stodoły na folwarcznym dziedzińcu rozlegał się głośny, gruby, rozgniewany krzyk Benedykta. Słów tego krzyku nie można tu było rozróżnić, ale czuć w nim było groźby i obelgi. Witold rękę podniósł do czoła. – Jak mię to boli! Boże, jak mię to zawsze boli... Krokiem przyśpieszonym zaczął iść dalej, o towarzyszce swej zupełnie zapominając. Słońce zaszło już przed kwadransem i tylko nad zaniemeńskim borem pozostawiło szeroki pas jaskrawy, który dachy i szczyty drzew korczyńskiego dworu oblewał do pożogi podobnym czerwonym światłem. Tam, gdzie dziedziniec folwarczny szeroko otwierał się na Niemen, pomiędzy jednym z czworaków a stajnią, na tle czerwonych zarzecznych obłoków postać pana Benedykta rysowała się na kształt czarnej sylwetki, wysokiej, ciężkiej, wąsatej, której rysy znikały w oddaleniu, ale ramiona dokonywały gwałtownych gestów i długie wąsy szamotały się u piersi. Naprzeciw tej sylwetki stała druga, również na tle czerwonych obłoków czarna, ale znacznie niższa, z krępymi kształtami i głową, która jeżąc się rozczochraną czupryną lękliwie wtulała się w ramiona. Pośrodku znajdowało się jakieś narzędzie rolnicze zaprzężone we dwa konie melancholijnie ku trawie dziedzińca łby pochylające; u drzwi czworaka i wrót stajni stały gromadki ludzi w milczeniu i nieruchomości krzyków pana domu słuchając. Witold szybko przebywając dziedziniec kierował się ku dwom czarnym sylwetkom przez narzędzie rolnicze i parę nieruchomych koni rozdzielonym. Stając, od pośpiechu, z jakim szedł, trochę zdyszany, zapytał: – Co to, ojcze? Nie było już na nim ani śladu wesołości i szczęśliwego, młodzieńczego uniesienia, z jakim przed chwilą z Justyną rozmawiał. Ale pan Benedykt na wyraz twarzy syna wcale nie zwrócił uwagi. Rozpaczliwym gestem wskazując mu stojącego o dwa kroki parobka, głośniej jeszcze niż przedtem wybuchnął: – Skaranie boże nieszczęście! zguba prawdziwa z osłami i łajdakami tymi! Żniwiarkę mi zepsuł! Kilka dni z nią, po polu pojeździł i już zepsuł! A czy ty wiesz, gałganie, że ta żniwiarka więcej kosztuje, niż ty cały wart jesteś! Czy ty wiesz, że ja dobrze musiałem sobie głowy nałamać, nim zdobyłem się na jej kupienie?... Ale co to was obchodzi, że komuś szkodę zrobicie? Czy wy macie serce albo sumienie, osły, łajdaki, gałgany... – Mój ojcze... – spróbował przerwać Witold. Ale Benedykt, jakby właśnie próbę tę chciał udaremnić, więcej jeszcze głos podniósł. – Czy ty myślisz – wciąż do parobka się zwracał – że ja ci to daruję? Żniwiarkę do naprawy poślę, ale co za nią w mieście zapłacę, to ci z pensji wytrącę... Na te słowa chłop krępy, w siermiędze ubrany, po raz pierwszy kudłatą głowę z ramion wysunął i mrukliwie przemówił: – Nie wytrącajcie, panoczku, bo z czegóż ja z dziećmi żyć będę... – Z głodu nie zdechniesz!... – krzyknął Benedykt Ordynarię masz... dach nad głową masz... krowę nawet trzymać wam pozwalam... A gdybyś zresztą i ziemię miał gryźć, wytrącę... jak Boga kocham, wytrącę... żebyś nauczył się, łajdaku, własność cudzą szanować ! – Mój ojcze! – głośniej niż przedtem przemówił znowu Witold i wyprostował się znad żniwiarki, której zepsucie bacznie i prędko obejrzał. – Mój ojcze! ja się na tym znam trochę... w przeszłym roku tam, gdzie lato spędziłem, żniwiarki psuły się często, a ja przypatrywałem się, jak je naprawiano. Tę można będzie naprawić w domu, z małym kosztem i prędko... ja sam się tym zajmę... Maksymowi nie trzeba będzie nic z pensji wytrącać... Zwrócił się do parobka, który czapkę mnąc w rękach z nogi na nogę przestępował, wzdychał i coś niewyraźnie mruczał. – Słuchaj, Maksymie, czy ty rozumiesz, jak ta żniwiarka jest zrobioną i jakim sposobem żąć może? Pewno nie rozumiesz i dlatego ją zepsułeś, że nie rozumiesz... Oto, popatrz i posłuchaj, ja ci to zaraz pokażę i wytłumaczę... Łagodnie, powoli, wyrażeń chłopu zrozumiałych dobierając, z łatwością zdradzającą wielkie oznajomienie się z ludem, Witold mówił przez dobry kwadrans, składowe części narzędzia i połączenia ich żywymi gestami pokazywał. Parobek w postawie pokornej i ociężałej słuchał zrazu leniwie i tylko z przymusu, ale po paru minutach pochylił się i na żniwiarkę, to znowu na mówiącego spoglądać zaczął z ożywieniem i ciekawością. Kiwał przy tym głową w znak zdziwienia lub zrozumienia, z cicha pomrukiwał, wskazywanych mu części żniwiarki grubymi i węzłowatymi palcami dotykał. – No, widzisz – prostując się kończył student – nic tu takiego mądrego nie ma i tylko w obchodzeniu z tą maszyną trochę trzeba ostrożności i uwagi. Jutro obydwa wstaniemy o świcie, maszynę do kowala zawieziemy, a w jaką godzinę po wschodzie słońca będziesz już mógł w pole z nią wyjechać. Straty nie będzie żadnej ani nam, ani tobie... Ostatnie słowa widocznym zadowoleniem okryły ciemną, gęsto obrosłą twarz chłopa. Schylił się i z głośnym cmoknięciem całując rękaw surduta Witolda z uśmiechem i głośno przemówił: – Dziękuję, paniczu! Daj Boże zdrowie! Po czym lejce z ziemi podniósł i cmoknął na konie, które żniwiarkę ku stajni pociągnęły. Benedykt od chwili wmieszania się syna w scenę pomiędzy nim a parobkiem zachodzącą stał nachmurzony i silnie wąsa w dół pociągał. Po oddaleniu się chłopa wzrok podniósł na syna. – Dałeś mi lekcję obchodzenia się z ludźmi. Teraz widać takie czasy przyszły, że jaja kury uczą. Dziwię się tylko, że od tylu lat nad książką ślęcząc umiesz tak biegle i w sposób odpowiedni z chłopami rozmawiać... – Jeżeli ci się to nie podoba, mój ojcze – żywo odrzucił Witold – samemu sobie chciej winę przypisać. Kiedy dzieckiem pod twoim okiem rosłem i kiedy następnie ze szkół do domu przyjeżdżałem, nie wzbraniałeś mi przestawania z wiejską ludnością... Zwracając się ku domowi Benedykt sarknął: – Na siebie samego bicz kręciłem. Według idylli, która w twojej dziecinnej głowie powstała, sądzisz teraz ojca... – Idylla! – popędliwie zawołał Witold. – Upewniam cię, mój ojcze, że patrzę na rzeczy bardzo trzeźwo i że... na razie... szczytem moich marzeń jest to, aby ludzie nie obchodzili się z ludźmi jak z bezmyślnymi bydlętami... gorzej, jak z kamieniami chyba, bo przecież są na świecie takie dziwaczne usposobienia, które i dla bydląt wyrozumiałość i litość mają... Benedykt zaśmiał się z lekceważeniem. – Kiedy już sam poturbujesz się dobrze nad gospodarstwem i interesami, będziesz wiedział, jakie różnice zachodzą pomiędzy teorią a praktyką, rzeczywistością a sielanką. Witold wpadł mu w mowę: – Jeżeli kiedy, mój ojcze, przekonany zostanę, że teorie moje z praktyką w żaden sposób pogodzonymi być nie mogą, w łeb sobie strzelę, ale od teorii nie odstąpię za nic... Benedykt stanął jak wryty i popatrzał na syna takim wzrokiem, jakby go ujrzał nad brzegiem przepaści. Po chwili przecież uśmiechnął się. – Dziecko jesteś... Każdemu zdaje się za młodu, że jeżeli gwiazdy z nieba nie zdejmie, w łeb sobie palnie, a potem i przy świetle śmierdzącej łojówki żyje... – Albo – zaprzeczył Witold – za swoją gwiazdę i aby smrodu łojówek nie czuć, łeb sobie roztrzaskać daje... Ty, mój ojcze, znasz z bliska takie przykłady... – Nie znam, nie wiem i nic wiedzieć nie chcę... sarknął Benedykt. – Stryj Andrzej... – drżącymi trochę usty zaczął Witold. Ale Benedykt znowu jak wryty stanął... – Cicho! – stłumionym szeptem zawołał. Szybko i z trwogą rozejrzał się dokoła, lecz w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Na usta Witolda wybiegł uśmiech bolesnej ironii. – Nie lękaj się, ojcze – zwolna wymówił – nikt nie usłyszał, że ze czcią imię twojego brata wspomniałem!... Ciemny rumieniec od siwiejących gęstych włosów aż po kołnierz koszuli okrył twarz Benedykta. Zmieszał się więcej jeszcze niż wtedy, kiedy Witold pokorną jego względem wierzyciela uniżoność zauważył. Złagodniał też i w bramie ogrodzenia, które dziedziniec folwarczny z dworskim rozdzielało, mówić zaczął: – Każdy za młodu ma swoje marzenia i teorie, którym później praktyka kurty kroi. Łbem muru nie przebijesz, a tych ludzi gdybyś i miodem smarował, będą oni zawsze leniwi, niedbali i nieżyczliwi... – Cóż dopiero, kiedy się ich pieprzem karmi! – uśmiechnął się Witold. – A kto ich tam, do diabła, chce pieprzem karmić? – z odradzającym się rozjątrzeniem rzucił Benedykt. – Naprzód – zaczął Witold – aż nadto nasypało się im go do garnków z przeszłości, a potem... Stanął i twarzą zwracając się ku folwarcznemu dziedzińcowi na czworaki wskazał. – Wszak nie myślisz pewnie, ojcze, że ludzkie energie i uczucia rozwijać się mogą w tych okopconych i przeludnionych izbach? Mówiłeś przed chwilą, mój ojcze, że dach nad głową mają i ordynarię biorą... w dodatku trzydzieści rubli na rok, które zmniejszają się przy każdej szkodzie uczynionej przez nieoświeconą i niezgrabną rękę... Istotnie, jest to byt mogący wzniecać i rozwijać gorliwość, dbałość, życzliwość... – A więc – wybuchając przerwał Benedykt – wynajdź sposoby na budowanie dla nich pałaców i żywienie ich pasztetami... bo ja i sam ani pałacu sobie nie wystawiłem, ani pasztetów nie jadam... Tak krawiec kraje, jak materii staje. Kiedy sam z kredką w ręku zaczniesz kroić, przymierzać, łatać i koniec do końca tak ciągnąć, aby je związać, że ci czasem aż ciężkie poty na skórę wystąpią, wtedy przekonasz się, co to jest praktyka, i w ogólności, co to jest w naszych warunkach życie... oj, życie! Roziskrzonymi oczami spojrzał na syna. – Chciałbym – trochę ciszej dokończył – chciałbym bardzo, abyś po ukończeniu nauk do domu wracając mnie już tu nie znalazł... abym już wtedy był tam, gdzie... to... tamto... gdzie sobie dawno poszedł... to... tamto... Andrzej! i mnie byłoby lepiej, i tobie... – Mój ojcze! – przerażonym głosem przerwać chciał Witold. Ale Benedykt przerwać sobie nie dał. – Tak – kończył – najpewniej byłoby lepiej... bo gdybyś miał do mnie przywiązanie... – Wątpisz o nim, ojcze! – Wątpię. Ale ponieważ tego nie ma... nie ma... no, to gdyby stary grat ustąpił, mógłbyś samowładnie w Korczynie rządzić i chłopów za pasterzy przebrawszy razem z nimi. położyć się nad strumykiem i w dudkę gwizdać... Słowa te wymówiwszy koniec wąsa do ust włożył i z pochylonym karkiem, ciężko, prędko, szerokimi krokami ku domowi poszedł. Witold w bramie ogrodzenia stał jak skamieniały. Tak był wzruszony, że ramię mu drżało, gdy rękę do czoła podnosił. Po kilku dopiero minutach z cierpiącą i bledszą niż zwykle twarzą młody człowiek wszedł do sali jadalnej oświetlonej lampą palącą się nad stołem do wieczerzy nakrytym i dokoła którego dość liczne grono osób już zasiadało. Z wyjątkiem Kirły, który od kilku godzin bawił w Korczynie i po wieczerzy miał odjechać, było to tylko towarzystwo domowe. Ale, co się zdarzało nie często, pani Emilia, dość zdrowa, w ładnym, letnim szlafroczku, przyszła dziś do stołu; obok niej umieściła się Teresa, z lewą ręką, w której czuła reumatyczne bóle, na białej chusteczce u szyi związanej zawieszoną; u końca stołu Orzelski, błogo uśmiechnięty, dla lepszego przyjrzenia się ustawionym na stole półmiskom srebrne swe włosy pod światło lampy wysuwał; przy nim, wyprostowana, z ładną, żółtawą twarzyczką, siedziała Leonia; Kirło zaś ze śnieżystym i wykrochmalonym przodem koszuli, z przymilonym uśmiechem na kościstej twarzy, z rąk pan domu przyjąwszy kieliszek wódki, umieścił się naprzeciw Justyny z takim pośpiechem, jakby się lękał, aby go ktokolwiek w zajęciu tego punktu przy stole nie uprzedził. Od jakiegoś czasu okazywał on Justynie uprzejmość z nadskakiwaniem graniczącą, ani ku niej żartobliwej i lekceważącej galanterii, ani ku jej ojcu wesołych drwin nie zwracając. Teraz naprzeciw niej siedząc nie tylko poruszenia, ale i spojrzenia jej śledzić się zdawał. Przy tym z serwetą na szyi zawiązaną i całą pierś mu okrywającą zajadając ze smakiem kotlety nieustanną prawie rozmową zajmować usiłował niezbyt ożywione towarzystwo. Mówił o Różycu. W ogólności mówił o tym krewnym swojej żony tak często i z takim zadowoleniem, że można by go było posądzić o szczycenie się tym pokrewieństwem. Zresztą sam nie taił tego, że się nim szczycił. Tym razem przecież mówił o nim nie, tylko dla chwalenia się, ale i w innym jeszcze celu. – Zaręczam państwu – mówił – że gdyby mu żyłę przeciąć, popłynęłaby z niej krew tak błękitna... jak na przykład... jak na przykład niemeńska woda w pogodę... Teresa zachichotała. – Ej, doprawdy! pan zawsze żartuje! kto kiedy widział błękitną krew!... – Tak się mówi, moja Tereniu, o dobrych, starych rodach – łagodnie wytłumaczyła pani Emilia. Benedykt zamruczał: – Doskonałe porównanie... bo czy tam ta krew błękitna, czy nie błękitna, ale że wody w niej wiele, to pewno... Witold, ze spuszczonymi powiekami dotąd siedzący i nie dotykający wcale jedzenia, wzrok na ojca podniósł i w twarz jego nad talerzem pochyloną, surową, pomarszczoną długo popatrzał. – Zawsze to jednak, panie dobrodzieju – ciągnął Kirło – rzecz przyjemna... przyjemna... z takiego, jak Teofil, rodu pochodzić. Wprawdzie tytułu żadnego nie ma... ani książę, ani hrabia... ale takie szlachectwo, jak jego, równa się hrabiostwu, a może i jakiemu kiepskiemu księstwu... a jaka parantela. fiu! fiu! z najpiększymi familiami... panie dobrodzieju mój... rodzona ciotka za księciem... Ku Justynie błyszczącymi oczkami spojrzał, a spostrzegłszy, że potrzebowała soli, z pośpiechem i przymileniem ku niej ją posunął. Potem omletu z konfiturami z półmiska nabierając mówił znowu: – Poczciwy ten Teofilek! Dwadzieścia dwa lata miał, kiedy mu ojciec umarł... matka żyje jeszcze i w Rzymie na dewocji siedzi... bardzo zacna matrona... a on dwadzieścia dwa lata miał, kiedy stracił ojca i w sukcesji wziął fortunę malutką, maluteńką, ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko, panie dobrodzieju, coś tak około miliona rubli, około jednego, jednego sobie milionka rubli... – O Jezu! – jęknęła Teresa. Orzelski językiem mlasnął. – Caca fortunka... caca... Żeby to te... mieć... choć dziesiątą część tego! – Aha! pewno! – podchwycił Kirło – żeby to te... cha! dziesiątą część... tak ze sto tysiączków... Ale pan omleciku jeszcze nie brał... służę panu! Ze słabym zaledwie odcieniem dawnej żartobliwości ojcu Justyny półmisek podał. – Teraz zaś – ciągnął – w trzydziestym pierwszym roku życia swego Teoś posiada już tylko trzysta tysięcy, bo Wołowszczyzna, lekko licząc i na najniższą cenę ziemi warta jeszcze pewnie trzysta tysięcy. Przez osiem czy dziewięć lat stracił więc chłopak sześćset tysięcy... malutkie sobie sześćset tysiączków przez osiem czy dziewięć lat stracił... Ha? jak się to państwu podoba... zuch chłopak, co? I zaśmiał się dobrodusznie, serdecznie, a tryumfującym i uszczęśliwionym wzrokiem po obecnych wodził. Kolosalność cyfr wymienianych zachwycała i niejako w dumę wbijała posiadacza malutkiej Olszynki. Śmiech uspokoiwszy i z miną smakosza sącząc z kieliszka tanie francuskie wino, które na korczyńskim stole zjawiało się tylko przy gościach, opowiadał o sposobach, w jakich owe sześćset tysięcy przez Teofilka straconymi zostały. Powtarzał pogłoski i opowiadania, które krążyły go okolicy od przybycia do niej Różyca i które mieszkańców tych stron ciężkim życiem mniej lub więcej steranych w zdumienie wprawiały, Sodomę, Babilon i inne tym podobne miejsca nieprawości im przypominając. Łatwiej byłoby wyliczyć to, czego o Różycu nie mówiono, niż to, co mówiono, a co teraz Kirło z werwą okraszoną dowcipami i dwuznacznikami, ze szczególnym i widocznym lubowaniem się powtarzał. Wille w okolicach Wiednia i Florencji, apartamenty przy paryskich bulwarach, gry w ruletę i sztosa, głośne przygody z najgłośniejszymi przedstawicielkami półświata, w dziennikach aż opisywane zakłady i pojedynki... Ile w tym wszystkim mieściło się prawdy, a ile przesady, trudno zgadnąć; najpewniej przesady było niemało, ale i prawdy wiele. Siedzące przy stole korczyńskim osoby niektóre z opowiadanych szczegółów już znały; innych słuchały z rozmaitymi wyrazami twarzy. Z wyjątkiem przecież Benedykta, który schylał się jeszcze nad talerzem, i Witold, który wciąż blady i smutny powiek prawie nie podnosił, wszystkie spojrzenia nieustannie zwracały się na Justynę. Kirło spostrzegłszy, że ku karafce rękę ona wyciąga, z pośpieszną, lecz i pełną uszanowania galanterią do szklanki jej wody nalał, po czym o wartości i piękności Wołowszczyzny mówić zaczął: – Pałacyk szyk! zaniedbany teraz, co prawda, ale gdyby go odrestaurować, urządzić... byłaby rezydencja pańska, rozkoszna... Końce palców swoich pocałował, a Orzelski, który niegdyś przez Wołowszczyznę przejeżdżał i pałacyk widział, ustami pełnymi omlet cmoknął. – Caca pałacyk... caca! Palcem w powietrzu wykręcać zaczął. – Wieżyczki, balkony, wykrętasy... tylko że z drogi patrząc zdaje się, że zaraz to... runie! – Nie runie. Pałacyk nie runie: wyrestauruje się, odświeży, urządzi, gdy tylko właściciel tego zechce... a zechce wtedy, gdy zrobi projekt ożenienia się. Ale co grunt, to że Wołowszczyzna posiada osiem folwarków ze śliczną glebą, a w tych folwarkach, jak u Pana Boga w spiżarni, wszystkiego pełno: lasy, stawy, ogrody, pachty, młyny, dwie gorzelnie, dawniej fabryka czegoś tam była i przynosiła dużo, a choć upadła, znowu powstać może i dużo przynosić. Wszystko tam, co prawda, podupadło i zrujnowało się, ale podniesionym i wyrestaurowanym być może, gdy tylko Teofilek zechce, a zechce najpewniej wtedy, kiedy się ożeni; żoneczka rozumna i energiczna do gospodarstwa go zachęci i pieszczotami, rozumkiem, taktem swawolnego ptaszka w gniazdku zatrzyma... Tak mówił Kirło i wpółżartobliwie, wpół z rzetelną admiracją na Justynę patrzał. Filuternie i uniżenie przymilone jego rysy zdawały się do niej przemawiać: "Uwielbienia godną jesteś już przez to, żeś wzrok jego zwrócić na siebie potrafiła, a gdy to wielkie, cudowne szczęście, które ci prorokuję, posiędziesz, bądź na uniżonego sługę swojego łaskawą!" I wszyscy zresztą, oprócz Benedykta i Witolda, na Justynę spoglądali, a w spojrzeniach, i uśmiechach pani Emilii, Teresy, nawet niedorosłej Leoni, którą opowiadania Kirły zaciekawiły i ożywiły, wyraźnie malowały się wykrzykniki: "Dziwne, nadspodziewane szczęście! cud prawdziwy nad biedną dziewczyną przez Opatrzność okazany!" Pani Emilia myśli te nawet słowami wyraziła: – Prawdziwy zaszczyt sprawi pan Różyc kobiecie, którą za żonę wziąć zechce. Taki ród, majątek... – Ach, i takie serce! – przebiła jej mowę Teresa. – A pałacyk! ach, mamciu, pałacyk! to najmilsze ze wszystkiego – na krześle podskakując wykrzyknęła Leonia, która przed niewielu dniami tak gorąco a nadaremnie błagała ojca o posągi i nowe meble do korczyńskiego salonu. Justyna przez cały ciąg wieczerzy milczała. Nie mogła jawnie odpierać ani przyjmować spadających na nią spojrzeń, uśmiechów, półsłówek, bo nie były jawnie ku niej zwracane. Rzadko podnosiła oczy, ale ile razy je podniosła, przebiegał w nich błysk obrazy. Wargi jej, jak dojrzała wiśnia pełne i purpurowe, przybierały chwilami wyraz dumny i wzgardliwy. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, to, co innym wydawało się pochlebnym i zaszczytnym, ją drażniło i obrażało. Wszyscy wprawdzie wiedzieli o tym, że najwybitniejszą cechą jej charakteru była duma. Ale właśnie dumna kobieta powinna była świetnym zwycięstwem na wpół już odniesionym i otwierającą się przed nią perspektywą czuć się pochlebioną i uszczęśliwioną... Benedykt, który swoim zwyczajem jadł wiele i długo, a raz w rozmowę słowo rzuciwszy więcej się już nie odzywał, rozumiał dobrze, iż wszystko, o czym przy stole mówiono, odnosiło się do Justyny. Kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał był od żony pełne zdumienia i zachwycenia opowiadanie o prawdopodobnych względem Justyny zamiarach Różyca i o staraniach w celu urzeczywistnienia się ich przez Kirłową czynionych, zdziwił się także i trochę ucieszył. – Daj Boże! – wymówił – daj Boże! Dla biednej dziewczyny świetna to partia i niespodziewana... istotnie niespodziewana!... Ale później niewiele myślał o tym. Krewnej i wychowanicy swej dobrego zamążpójścia życząc, czynnie doń dopomagać czasu ani ochoty nie miał. Wprzódy jeszcze nieraz przychodziło mu na myśl, że gdyby Justyna za mąż wychodziła, musiałby jej oddać zlokowane na Korczynie a do niej należące pięć tysięcy, co by mu nowych kłopotów przysporzyło. Teraz, przy tej wieczerzy, przyszło mu na myśl, że jeśli wyjdzie ona za Różyca, kłopot ten oszczędzonym mu zostanie, bo dziedzic Wołowszczyzny natychmiastowego wchodzenia w posiadanie tej sumki potrzebować nie będzie. Więcej o tym nie myślał wcale, tylko, widać, opowiadania Kirły, a szczególniej brzmiący w nich ton bałwochwalczej dla bogactwa i użycia chwalby zirytował go nieco. Kirło zresztą irytował go zawsze. Podniósłszy więc twarz znad talerza i wąsy serwetą otarłszy, jakby do wstawania od stołu obie ręce o stół opierając przemówił: – Wszystko to bardzo piękne i ja panu Różycowi ubliżać nie chcę. Młody jest i poprawić się może, bo ja słyszałem i sam spostrzegłem, rozsądek i dobre serce ma... Ale abym przeszłość jego pochwalał, to nie. Taką fortunę stracić na karty i metresy rzecz niegodna. Tak tylko łajdaki robią... – Benedykcie! – z cicha jęknęła pani Emilia. – A tak – nie zwracając oczu na żonę energicznie potwierdził. – Przy tym tak już nic a nic nie robić, jak ci panowie, to także, powiem prawdę, świństwo. Człowiek, który na świecie jedząc chleb nie pracuje, czy tam w nim błękitna krew płynie, czy popielata, czy czerwona, jest darmozjadem i niczym więcej... Jeżeli zaś jeszcze i na marcypanach pasie się, a nawzajem dla świata, który mu marcypany daje, palcem nawet pokiwać nie chce, no, to już go mam za... Wtem przypomniał coś sobie, pomiarkował się i trochę miększym głosem dokończył: – Ale ja tego nie mówię do pana Różyca... nikomu ubliżać nie chcę... może on jest i najlepszym człowiekiem... tylko... te wielkie bogactwa, które takie frukta rodzą, te... te... to... tamto... Chciał widocznie połknąć wyrazy, które wydzierały mu się z gardła, ale nie dokonał tego. Ręką machnął i dokończył: – Te wielkie fortuny niechby wszyscy diabli wzięli!... Krzesło ze stukiem odsunął i od stołu wstał. Obok niego, ciche jak westchnienia, rozległy się jęki: – Benedykcie! ja nie mogę... o mój Boże... ja nie mogę wyrazów takich słuchać... ja... takich zdań... o takim człowieku... nie mogę... ja... Pani Emilia usiłowała podnieść się z krzesła, ale nie mogła. W gardle ją dławić zaczęło, nogi chwiały się pod nią. – A toż co? – ze zdziwieniem zapytał Benedykt – co ci się stało? Ale już Kirła z troskliwością i współczuciem przyskakiwał do pani domu ramię jej podając, a z drugiej podtrzymywała ją Teresa. Tak we troje przeszli całą długość jadalnej sali, Benedykt zaś jak wryty wzrokiem za nimi prowadził. – W imię Ojca i Syna... a cóż ja jej złego zrobiłem? Znowu zachoruje czy co? Ale w tej chwili giętkie dłonie obie ręce jego ujęły i przylgnęły do nich gorące usta. – Mój ojcze – z cicha wymówił Witold – pocałuj mię... proszę!... Coś dziwnie pocieszonego i roztkliwionego mignęło w ponurych źrenicach pana Benedykta; jednak surowo brwi zmarszczył. – Cóż? może za to, żem w twoją dudkę zagrał o tym panku mówiąc, raczysz mi winy moje przebaczać? Witold w dłoniach swoich ręce jego trzymając powtórzył: – Pocałuj mię, mój ojcze... Na bladawym, smutnie przed nim pochylonym czole syna złożył pocałunek szorstki, ale długi. Uśmiech, niewesoły jednak, gorzki raczej, pod długim wąsem mu przebiegł. – Gorącą masz głowę – zauważył. A tej krótkiej, dwuznacznej uwagi Witold może i nie dosłyszał. Ze słowami, które ojciec jego u końca wieczerzy wymówił, i z pocałunkiem ojcowskim wróciła mu cała żywość i wesołość. Pochwycił wpół Martę, która do kredensowej szafy kompot i resztę wina chowała, i kilka razy obrócił ją w kółko, potem przy wtórze śmiechu, łajania i kaszlania starej panny przyskoczył do stojącej u okna Justyny. – Wiesz, Justynko – pięścią jednej ręki o dłoń drugiej uderzając prędko i z błyskającymi oczami mówił – ten Kirło to pasożyt, pieczeniarz, błazen, czciciel złotego cielca, hipopotaurus, mastodont, przedpotopowe zwierzę! Gdybym mógł, tobym takich ludzi jedną ręką brał tak... za włosy, a drugą za gardło i – trrraf! karki bym im skręcał! Justyna parsknęła śmiechem. – Zrób to naprzód z kurczęciem – zawołała– a wtedy uwierzę, że mógłbyś zrobić z Kirłą! – Jak ojca kocham! – srożył się jeszcze student. – Bo to, widzisz, zakała świata! Gdyby nie tacy, jak on, świat by już był daleko... daleko... A nam o to przecież idzie... ty nie masz może pojęcia, jak nam o to idzie... o idee... o ludzką wolność, godność... W ogień bym za to wskoczył, rodzonego ojca mógłbym się wy... Wstrzymał się, nie domówił, trochę ochłódł. Nagle w twarz kuzynki przenikliwie spojrzał. – Czy ty, Justynko, za te dziurawe sito pójdziesz? Zaśmiała się znowu. – Masz taki sposób pytania, Widziu... – Wiesz dobrze, o kim mówię... No, za tego welinowego człowieka, jeżeli oświadczy się o ciebie, pójdziesz? Wzruszyła ramionami. – Mój drogi – zwolna odpowiedziała – czyżbym mogła odrzucać od siebie tak wielkie, niespodziewane, cudowne szczęście... taki zaszczyt i łaskę? Sam pomyśl, czyżbym mogła? Zdawało mu się, że w jej głosie dosłyszał tłumiony śmiech, ale twarz miała poważną, surową i niezwyczajnie błyszczące oczy. Ręką rzucił. – At – rzekł – niczego z kobietami pewnym być nie można! Zdaje się, że rozsądna, a może i pstro ma w głowie, czy ja wiem? Na Buszmanki was wychowują, to i wszystko na świecie gotowe jesteście zrobić, byleby was ładnie ufarbowano. Ale tymczasem, nim wielką panią zostaniesz, na wesele Elżusi pójdziesz... wiesz? Marynia tam także będzie, już ja to u pani Kirłowej uproszę, byleby tylko pod opieką cioci Marty, którą także podejmuję się namówić... W tej chwili drobne jakieś ręce ramię jego objęły i prawie dziecinny głos tuż przy nim zawołał: – Widziu, i mnie weźcie na te wesele! już mnie o nim Zofia tyle nagadała... ona krewna pana młodego i zaproszona... tańczyć będą... i ja chcę potańczyć! – Z największą ochotą! – zawołał Witold – choć raz zobaczysz w Korczynie coś więcej nad dom i ogród! – Nie żartuj, Widziu – krzywiąc ładne, blade usta skarżyła się dziewczynka – mnie tak nudno, nudno ciągle u mamy w pokoju siedzieć albo po tych alejach w ogrodzie chodzić... – Patrzcie! – sarknął młody człowiek – od ziemi ledwie odrosła, a już nudzi się! Czy nie zaczynasz już i na nerwy chorować, moja ty... przyszła Buszmanko!... Dziewczynka skarżyła się dalej: – A pewno! Głowa mię boli często! Wiesz, Widziu, wolę już być na pensji, bo tam choć rozmaitości więcej... Całe moje szczęście, że dla cioci Marty pantofle wyszyłam... Tu niedokrwistość zdradzająca żółtawa jej twarzyczka rozjaśniła się uśmiechem prawdziwie dziecinnej radości. – Śliczne pantofle! – zawołała. – Jutro je cioci oddam! To dopiero będzie rada! rada! Klasnęła w dłonie, podskoczyła, brata wpół objęła i znowu żałosnym głosem prosić zaczęła: – Weź mnie, Widziu, na te wesele... potańczyć chce się... Zofia mówi, że tam wesoło będzie... taką ładną suknię już sobie przygotowuje! Witold zamyślił się. – Mamy o pozwolenie poprosić trzeba... – Poproś... – błagał podlotek. – Czemu sama nie chcesz?... Dziewczynka ruchem przestrachu ręce splotła. – Lękam się... nie mogę... jeszcze się zmartwi i zachoruje... Mama zawsze choruje, jak tylko co się jej nie podoba... Tobie łatwiej... ty rozumniejszy... W godzinę potem Marta z trzaskiem otwierając drzwi do pokoju swego wpadła i zobaczywszy znajdującą się tam Justynę wołać zaczęła: – Awantury! Słowo honoru, arabskie awantury! Na wesele iść z nimi! Przymila się, obejmuje, całuje, prosi... "Idź, ciotko, z nami do Bohatyrowiczów na wesele... idź, idź!" I śmiech, i złość! co ten chłopiec wymyślił sobie? Stare kości po weselach ciągać! Wieczny śmiech! a co ja na tym weselu robić będę? na co ja tam potrzebna! Pfuj, zgiń, maro, przepadnij! A to przyczepski z tego Widzia! Uf! nie mogę!... Jak uragan, od łóżka do szafy, to znów od szafy do łóżka biegała i trudno było zgadnąć, czy rozgniewaną była lub rozśmieszoną, bo śmiała się, łajała, rękami machała... Justyna przy świetle lampy u otwartego okna stojącej, szyciem zajęta, przyjazny wzrok na starszą towarzyszkę swoją podniosła. – Bo też ciocia pójdzie z nami na to wesele – z filuterną przekorą. rzekła. – Wieczny śmiech! – krzyknęła stara panna – po co ja tam mam iść? na co? dlaczego? – Naprzód dlatego, że ciocia Witoldowi niczego by odmówić nie potrafiła, a potem dlatego, że są to przecież dawni znajomi cioci... Jak słup pośrodku pokoju stanęła, czarne jej oczy zapłonęły zrazu jak żużle, a potem zmąciły się wielkim zmieszaniem. Ciszej daleko niż wprzódy zamruczała: –Dawni znajomi! to prawda... i dobrzy niegdyś znajomi! Ale kiedy to było! I... krótko to było! A teraz... po co? czy po to, ażeby ludzi straszyć? jak upiór z tamtego świata przed oczami ich stanąć! Dawni znajomi! Ale... czy poznaliby mnie teraz? Czy ja bym ich poznała? Wieczny smutek... Nagle uciszona, przygarbiona trochę, naprzeciw Justyny po drugiej stronie stołu usiadła i w twarz towarzyszki wlepiając spojrzenie rozgorzałe i razem dziwnie jakby wstydliwe zagadnęła: – Jakże to było? Skąd się to wzięło? Czego dziś córka Fabiana tu przylatywała i gdzie biegałyście razem, jak podsmalone? Czy i Witold tam był? Wieczne dziwy! Czy myślicie przerobić się na chłopów? Było to tak. Dziś, dużo jeszcze przed zachodem słońca, gdy Justyna po parogodzinnym wtórowaniu na fortepianie ojcu do pokoju tego przyszła i w nadchodzący wieczór jak w pustą jamę patrzała, czym go zapełnić nie wiedząc, w otwierających się drzwiach, zasapana trochę od szybkiego biegu, w swojej odświętnej, bordowej sukni, stanęła Elżusia. Stanęła, krępą figurkę wyprostowała, zadarty nosek podniosła i zagadała: – Czy tu przyjmują, czy nie przyjmują? Jeżeli przyjmują to dobry wieczór, a jeżeli nie przyjmują, to bywajcie zdrowi! Bardzo słusznie! Przyszłam panienkę na świeży miód zaprosić... Na krześle podanym jej przez Justynę siadając trzepała dalej: – Ten gamuła Julek sprzeczał się że mną, że nie będę miała śmiałości iść do dworu, i z radą wystąpił, żebym koło oficyny szła i w kuchni spytała się, czy do panienki można... Ale ja nie taka! Czy ja pies, żeby koło kuchni chodzić? Bardzo słusznie. Poszłam sobie prostą drogą, przez ganek do sieni, aż tu nie wiem, gdzie iść... na prawo czy na lewo? Na szczęście, do sieni weszła panna Marta, taka sroga, ale ona nie zlękła się jej wcale, bo i czegóż lękać by się miała? Nie przyszła przecież kraść i nie jest psem, aby ją można było wypędzać! Bardzo słusznie. A gdyby i samego pana Korczyńskiego spotkała, nie zlękłaby się również, choć on jest arystokrat. Ale on sobie, a ona sobie. U ojca rodzonego mieszka, cudzego chleba nie je i nikt nad nią żadnego postrachu ani pośmiewiska wywierać nie ma prawa. Jednego tylko Boga lęka się, po Bogu ojca, a więcej to już chyba takiego człowieka na świecie nie ma, którego by ona lękać się mogła. Ciekawie rozejrzała się po ścianach i sprzętach pokoju. – Nic osobliwego – zauważyła – w naszej świetlicy może jeszcze i piękniej. Na dole, to prawda, że pokoje piękne, ale nie nadmiar, chyba, ot, że podłogi błyszczą jak szkło, i to jest bardzo ładnie. Ale dziw wielki, że u króla żonka piękna! Bardzo słusznie! Prawdę powiedziawszy i pod sekretem, ojciec kazał jej iść do dworu i spróbować, czy też panna Justyna do chaty ich przyjść zechce. "Idź i niby to na miód zaproś!" Bardzo słusznie. Kto wspólnie z nami pracował, niech z nami i zabawi się; kto naszej gorzkości spróbował, niech i słodkości pokosztuje. Ale ona wie bardzo dobrze, o co jej ojcu idzie. Zachichotała. – Ojciec ambicjant taki, że już i przenieść nie może, aby w sąsiedztwie państwo bywali, a u niego nie. Powiedzieć, za nic tego przed nikim nie powie, ale już ja wiem, że jemu to smętliwie... A teraz i z tym procesem, co go z panem Korczyńskim zaprowadził, wielką alterację ma. Słyszę, w miasteczku mu powiedzieli, że adwokat apelację, czy coś tam takiego, nie w czas podał i że wszystko przepadnie. Może ociec myśli, że przyjdzie z panem Korczyńskim pojednać się, i orędowników u niego chce mieć. Bardzo słusznie. Ale i na tym wszystkim nie koniec. Elżusia zachichotała znowu, zarumieniła się, oczy na chwilę spuściła i wnet potem śmiało wypowiedziała: – Najwięcej, że ociec żąda oświadczyć, że wielkim dla nas wszystkich szczęściem to będzie, jeżeli panna Justyna i pan Witold na moim weselu będą. Gdy już obie w drodze były, pomiędzy dworem i okolicą Justynie powiedziała, że narzeczony ze swatem dziś do nich przyjechali. Swatem jest pan Starzyński, Janka ojczym. Justyna tedy narzeczonego jej pozna. – Młodzieńki i mileńki bardzo, a taki pokorny, że zdaje się jak baranek... Sposób, w jaki to mówiła, zdradzał wyraźnie, że była narzeczonym zachwycona. Jednak i o praktycznej stronie małżeństwa nie zapomniała. Podobało się jej bardzo, że Franuś Jaśmont miał dobre konie, krów aż sześć i spory kawał łąki. Gdyby to jeszcze ojciec mógł jej gotówką cały posag wypłacić! Ale gdzie tam! Połowę tylko wypłaci, a na połowę weksele wyda. Na ten proces z panem Korczyńskim wielkie koszta położył i teraz dla rodzonego dziecka kurczyć się musi. Żeby te procesy licho wzięło! Kiedy wchodziły do zagrody Fabiana, słońce rozściełało po jej trawach złoty kobierzec, a mnóstwem tajemniczych i ruchliwych świateł napełniało gaj śliwowy, w którym sterczało kilkanaście starych ulów, brzęczały pszczoły i na zabój śpiewały szczygły. Za śliwowym gajem, łankiem dojrzałego owsa i zagonami warzywa, u których kresu iskrzyły się krzaczyste floksy i czerwone jeorginie, dom ku ogrodowi bokiem, a ku małemu podwórku gankiem zwrócony stał pod srebrnymi topolami, które na jego strzechę i jedyny komin lać się zdawały nieustanny deszcz srebrnych kropel. Wszystko tu było tak prawie, jak u Anzelma i Jana, jednak daleko ciaśniej i biedniej. Ule były starej konstrukcji i niepomalowane, stodoła mniejszą i lasem chwastów dokoła obrosłą, ściany domu od starości trochę wykrzywiane, strzecha miejscami od porastającego ją mchu zielona, miejscami żółtą słomą połatana. Z drzew owocowych, oprócz śliwowego gaju, tu i ówdzie pośród zagrody stało tylko kilka prawie zdziczałych grusz i jabłoni. Ale z ławy stojącej pod wykrzywionymi ścianami domu, spod dwu otwartych okien o małych i mętnych szybach, na widok wchodzącego do zagrody gościa bardzo poważnie podniosła się para ludzi i bardzo ceremonialnym krokiem naprzód dążyła. Mężczyzna, do rydza ze sterczącymi wąsami i błyszczącymi oczami podobny, jedną rękę opierał na kłębie, drugą, w której wytartą czapkę trzymał, spuszczał u boku. Kobieta, cienka, mizerna, w krótkiej spódnicy, przedwiecznej, rozwiewającej się mantyli i kornecie, czyli białym czepcu z obfitym i sztywnym wygarnirowaniem, szła cała w takich uśmiechach i krygach, jak gdyby zaraz do ceremonialnego i dygającego menueta stanąć miała. Na ścieżce pomiędzy owsem i zagonami buraków wydeptanej Fabian głośny pocałunek złożył na ręce Justyny, a wnet potem obie już ręce na kłębach opierając zaczął: – Bardzo jestem kontenty i najuniżeniej dziękuję, że otrzymać mogłem tę promocję, której tak często sąsiedzi moje doświadczają. Bo choć oni troszkę i bogatsi ode mnie, ale ja również sam sobie pan jestem i znacznym nie będąc mogę być zacnym. Proszę panią dobrodziejkę naprzód postąpić... z ukontentowaniem proszę! Fabianowa zaś usta sznurując dygała i w wyciągającą się ku niej dłoń Justyny wsunęła rękę kościstą, do pomarańczowej prawie barwy ogorzałą, od spracowania twardą. Trochę była zakłopotaną i bardzo zajętą tym, aby okazać się nie tylko przystojną, ale i dworną, nad to, co ją otaczało, nieco wyższą. Za mężem powtarzała: – Proszę... z ukontentowaniem proszę! I po zagonach buraków idąc stopą w gruby trzewik obutą suche gałązki zrzucała ze ścieżki, którą szła Justyna. – Śmiecie u nas – tłumaczyła się – zwyczajnie, jak na małym gospodarstwie... pani do tego nie przywykła i ja kiedyś insze życie i uzwyczajenia miałam. Giecołdówna z domu jestem; ociec mój na takiej zagrodzie nie siedział, ale po dzierżawach chodził... później już, kiedy Pan Bóg nie pobłogosławił, pożary i mory na bydło nawiedziły, na ekonomię zszedł... Westchnęła i chudy policzek na dłoni oparła. – Jeszcze i teraz rodzonego mego brata syn, Józef Giecołd, dzierżawę trzyma... może pani słyszała?... od Korczyna niedaleko... A drugi Giecołd w biurze... Ale przerwał jej mąż: A u imości wiecznie tylko Giecołdy w pamięci zasadzone! Wczas już by było znacznemu gościowi zarekomendować przyszłego naszego zięcia. Franuś, panie Franciszku! proszę tu do nas! Pod ścianą domu z ławy powstali znowu dwaj ludzie, z których jeden co najmniej dziwnie wyglądał. Dość wysoki, od karku do stóp jednostajną grubość mający, w zielonym jak trawa surducie, a z czerwoną, dobroduszną, śmiejącą się twarzą podobnym był do równo okrzesanego krzaku z zasadzoną u wierzchu piwonią. Drugim był młodziutki, dwudziestoparoletni chłopak, niski, szczupły, w czarnym surducie, z twarzą nieładną, ogorzałą, trochę głupkowatą i bardzo łagodną. – Pan Starzyński ze Starzyn, mąż dawniejszej pani Jerzowej... A to Alżusi kawaler, Franciszek Jaśmont... – zarekomendował Fabian. Elżusia, która dotąd w cichości szła za towarzystwem, zza ojca wyskoczyła i zagadała: – Jezu! a toż to pan Starzyński! Bardzo słusznie! A ja myślałam, że to taki wielki krzak piwonii pod naszymi oknami zakwitnął! Starzyński po surducie swoim wzrokiem powiódł i zaśmiał się najgłębszym basem, a tak serdecznie, że aż mu tłuste policzki trzęsły się i łzy do małych oczu nabiegły. – A to mnie tak moja imość wystrychnęła... – śmiać się nie przestając mówił – utkała sukno i kazała je na zielono pofarbować... Ja do niej: "Czy ty, babo, rozum na drodze straciła?" A ona: "Niech jegomość mnie podziękuje, bo zielony kolor najmilszy: nadzieję oznacza". Co robić? kiedy choć stara, a romansowa! Wszystko równo co człowiek wdzieje na siebie, to wdzieje... byle było co do gęby włożyć! Elżusia do ucha Justynie szepnęła: – Zdaje się, że dobry, a taki skąpiec, że niech Pan Bóg broni... od gęby sobie i dzieciom odejmuje, a pełną szufladę w komodzie ma asygnatek... Jednak tusza i barwa twarzy Starzyńskiego nie zdawała się świadczyć, aby miał on sobie bardzo od gęby odejmować. Przed ławą pod. ścianą domu stojącą na niedużym zydlu stała spora misa z pięknym, złotawym, tylko co z plastrów wyciekłym miodem, a przy niej leżał wielki bochen razowego chleba i szeroki nóż w kościanej oprawie. Pierwszą po przyjściu do domu czynnością Elżusi było zdjąć trzewiki. Boso teraz po trawie biegała narzeczonemu rozkazy wydając. – Panie Franciszku! proszę przynieść krzesło dla panny Justyny! Chłopak w mig ku chacie się rzucił. Fabian kroił chleb, którego spód, tak jak u Anzelma, okrywały wyraźne rysunki klonowych czy lipowych liści. Przez parę minut panowało trochę kłopotliwe milczenie przerywane tylko wykrzyknikami Elżusi, która narzeczonego posyłała to po osobną miseczkę dla Justyny, to po łyżkę, to mu rozkazywała przepędzać psa na widok chleba zbliżającego się do zydla, musztrując go przy tym i niby wyśmiewając, to że powoli chodzi, to że niezgrabnie przyniesione przedmioty umieszcza, a wszystko to głośno, rezolutnie, białymi zębami w uśmiechach błyskając a imponująco zadarty nosek podnosząc. On zaś, milczący, pokorny, ze zmieszania niezgrabny, spełniał wszystkie jej rozkazy i komenderówki, a ilekroć na nią spojrzał, z podziwu czy zakochania usta otwierał i na podobieństwo słupa nieruchomiał. Miodu jeszcze ani skosztował, tak go Elżusia ustawicznie pędzała i musztrowała. Za to wszyscy inni, po kolei, nóż w kościanej oprawie brali, miód nim na chleb kładli i kęs jego odgryzłszy porcje na zydlu składali, powoli ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi lub opuszczonymi na kolana rękami przeżuwając. Fabianowa przewlekłym swym głosem opowiadała o pasiece, którą miał ojciec jej Giecołd, kiedy jeszcze po dzierżawach chodził. – Dzień po nocy, a noc po dniu następuje... – śpiewała – tak i ja... z dostatków takich na te małe gospodarstwo przyszłam; jak robotna pszczoła całe życie przehorowałam, i ot... czego dobiłam się!.. – Mruczydło z imości – sierdzisto przerwał Fabian – ze wszelakiej rzeczy materię do lamentów wyprowadzisz. Wiadomo: im gorsze koła, tym więcej skrzypią! Starzyński śmiał się znowu tak, aż mu łzy do oczu nabiegały. Fabian zaś nagle wzrok utkwił w ścieżce od bramy ogrodzenia przez ogród wiodącej, prostować się zaczął, z ławy wstał i rękę na kłębie oparł. Od wielkiego zadowolenia, jakie uczuł, rumiane policzki mu zadrgały i poruszyła się kępka twardych wąsów. – Wesoły nam dziś dzień nastał! – gromko zawołał. – Drugiego już znacznego gościa Bóg nam prowadzi!... Drugim tym gościem był Witold, który od kilku już minut niespostrzeżony przez nikogo za niskim ogrodzeniem stał gronu osób siedzących pod ścianą domu przypatrując się z daleka, aż nieprzezwyciężoną widocznie ochotą zdjęty ku niemu dążyć zaczął. Czarny Mars biegł za nim. Rękę gospodarzowi zagrody podając młody Korczyński przepraszał, że psa za sobą wiedzie. Ale Fabian z uprzejmością niezmierną i z szerokimi zarówno jak niskimi ukłonami wykrzykiwał: – Nic to! Nic to! Z ukontentowaniem witamy... z ukontentowaniem, spólnie z pieskiem, witamy. A co to szkodzi! Kto pana kocha i jego psa głaszcze. Pies dobry lepszy niżeli zły człowiek! Łagodnego wyżła gładził istotnie, a Fabianowa z ławy powstawszy w rozwiewającej się mantyli najpiękniejsze ze swoich krygów przed nowym gościem wykonywała. Ale nic ją więcej uszczęśliwić nie mogło nad to, jak gdy Witold o zdrowie jej zapytał. Upatrywała w tym naprzód okazane jej uszanowanie, a potem była to na jej młyn wyborna woda. Uśmiechając się więc od radości, żałośliwym jednak tonem mówić zaczęła: – Skrzypię... ciągle skrzypię, ale to nic: skrzypiącego drzewa dłużej! My z panem dobrodziejem nie od dzisiaj znajomi... takim malutkim jeszcze przybiegał do nas, a i potem z klas do mamy i papy przyjeżdżając czasem nawiedzał... Pan dobrodziej wie, od czego moje zdrowie na suche lasy poszło... Horowałam, wodę na górę ciągałam... ta krwawa woda najwięcej mnie zgubiła... przy tym nie do tego urodziłam się... uzwyczajenia z początku nie miałam... bo pan dobrodziej przypomina pewno sobie, że Giecołdówna jestem, tego Giecołda, co po dzierżawach chodził... Brata mego syn jeszcze i teraz dzierżawę trzyma, a drugi w biurze... – Taż baba, też koła! – mruknął Fabian i mowę żonie przebijając począł gościa o żniwa korczyńskie rozpytywać. Starzyński, który także młodego Korczyńskiego znał od dzieciństwa, wmieszał się do rozmowy, o gospodarstwie, urodzajach i różnych glebach tej okolicy prawiąc i często rozmowę basowym, dobrodusznym, nieskończonym, zda się, śmiechem przerywając. Elżusia tymczasem, nieco z daleka, u węgła domu narzeczonemu do ust po odrobinie miodu łyżką wkładała, a on za każdym razem czerwoną jej rękę z głośnym cmokaniem ust całował. – Niech pan Franciszek tego cmokania zaprzestanie, a po ludzku ze mną pogada – zakomenderowała. Jak maszyna posłuszny, całowania zaprzestał, a w zamian szeptać ze sobą poczęli, a raczej ona szeptała, on zaś z pokornym wzrokiem wszystkiemu, co mówiła, głową potakiwał. Wtem u ogrodzenia z desek rozdzielającego zagrody Anzelma i Fabiana coś zaszeleściło. Była to Antolka, która że szczytu ogrodzenia zsunęła się na ziemię wywdzięczając się tym sposobem sąsiadce tą samą drogą nieraz do niej w odwiedziny przybywającej; tylko że gdy tamta spadała jak pulchna kluska, ta, wysmukła i lekka, zlatywała jak piórko. W codziennym stroju była, bo i dzień był powszedni, a tylko u Fabianostwa z powodu odwiedzin narzeczonego stał się świątecznym. Spostrzegłszy Justynę do głowy obie ręce podniosła: – Oj, Boże mój, Boże – zawołała – toż Jankowi zgryzota będzie, że dziś go w domu nie ma! Po siano na łąkę pojechał... aż o dwie mile!... Naiwny ten wykrzyk dziewczęcia purpurą okrył twarz Justyny, której właśnie Fabianowa opowiadała o najlepszych sposobach moczenia i suszenia lnu i o lnie mówiąc zupełnie o Giecołdach zapomniała. Witold nachylił się do ucha kuzynki. – Czegoś się tak zarumieniła? – z filuterną przekorą szepnął. Antolka widokiem wielu na raz osób onieśmielona zbliżała się powoli. O, ta nie potrafiłaby pewno rozkazywać narzeczonemu i do musztry go układać! Lękliwa była, łagodna i dziwnie delikatna w kształtach i ruchach. Ale też i ten młody mężczyzna, którego dymkowy surdut najpiękniejszą kanarkową barwą w tej chwili błysnął w bramie zagrody, pewno nikomu nad sobą przewodzić by nie pozwolił. On także jeździł po siano na łąkę, którą o dwie mile stąd wspólnie z kilku sąsiadami dzierżawił, ale przed godziną już powróciwszy kanarkowy surdut przywdział i tam, gdzie go serce ciągnęło, pośpieszył. Może z drogi zobaczył ukochaną przez płot do sąsiadów wskakującą. Z podniesionym do góry wąsem i śpiczastą bródką, w wysokich butach i zgrabnej czapeczce, szedł śmiało i szerokimi krokami, a gdy już doszedł do śliwowego gaju, za drzewo się ukrył i po całej zagrodzie rozległ się głośny, do złudzenia wiernie z natury naśladowany śpiew słowika. – Jezu! – krzyknęła Antolka. Po raz to pierwszy pewno na świecie słowicze trele młodą dziewczynę tak przestraszyły. Nie spostrzegła nadchodzącego Michała i zlękła się teraz bardzo, bo wyglądało to tak, jakby zmówili się tu przyjść jednocześnie... – Ciach, ciach, ciach... la... la... la... la... – w śliwowym gaju wyśpiewywał słowik; Starzyński brał się za boki od śmiechu, Fabianowa chichotała, Elżusia śmiała się na całe gardło, a narzeczony wiernie jej wtórował. Na koniec, elegant okolicy wynurzył się z gaju, a zmieszana Antolka rezonem nadrabiając zawołała: – Pan Michał nie wiadomo co dokazuje, a lepiej powiedziałby, czy Janek prędko przyjedzie? Odpowiedział, że Janek dziś na łące nocować będzie, bo wszystkiego siana jeszcze nie zebrał. Witold znowu figlarnie na ucho kuzynce szepnął: – Czegoś tak posmutniała, Justynko? Wesoło przed chwilą rozmawiała z dziewczętami, ale odpowiedź Michała mowę jej przecięła. Spłonęła znowu i parę minut na sapieżankę z drugiej strony ogrodzenia szeroko gałęzie rozkładającą z zamyśleniem popatrzała. Fabian sąsiada o Adasia zapytywał, który także z odległej, wydzierżawionej łąki siano zbierał, a według wieści Michała, tak jak i Jan, wrócić miał ledwie nazajutrz. On, Michał, najprędzej swoje skosił. Zmachał się tak, że mu i teraz jeszcze krzyż trzeszczy. Ale cóż robić? Komu pilno, temu pilno! Przy ostatnich słowach na Antolkę z ukosa spojrzał i z fantazją poprawił u szyi błękitną chustkę, w którą pomimo trzeszczenia krzyża ustroić się nie zapomniał. Dokoła zydla z misą, która zamiast miodu napełniła się teraz muchami, siedzące i stojące osoby toczyły rozmowę gwarną, z której najgłośniej wybijały się narzekania na brak łąk i pastwisk. Mała to rzecz o dwie mile po siano, i to, gdybyż na swoją, ale na wynajętą łąkę jeździć! Już i koniczynę sieją, i pola z zielsk wszelkich ogałacają, a zawsze srogi niedostatek cierpią. Zresztą, nie ta jedna bieda ich gniecie. Fabiana twarz zmarkotniała i okryła się mnóstwem zmarszczek. Powoli butę swoją tracił i ze zgryźliwością, markotnie wynurzać się zaczynał. – Języka – mówił – w czarce nie moczyłem i much po drogach nie ścigałem, a co z tego! Tyle tylko, żem duszę w ciele utrzymać zdołał, a chaty nawet nowej za co zbudować nie mam. Ręką ku zagrodzie Anzelma rzucił. – Tym dobrze! Więcej niż dwadzieścia morgów gruntu mają i we troje żyją... a u mnie i dwunastu morgów może nie ma, a dzieci pięcioro. Co ja z synami zrobię, jak wszyscy wyrosną, a żenić się zechcą? Dawniej w obowiązki szli i podczas dorabiali się czego, teraz o to trudno. Dzierżawkę, żeby i miał który za co wziąść, także trudno, bo na wielkie nie wystarczy, a małych naokolutko tek jak prawie nie ma... Jednym słowem, ani tędy, ani siędy... ani ty, człowiecze, na prawo nie pójdziesz, ani na lewo... nijakiej drogi i nijakiego przyrobku nie ma. Choć zgiń, człowiecze, choć na śmierć zapracuj się, a poprawy losu swojego nie otrzymasz... – I ziemi przykupić – odezwał się Starzyński – żeby kto nawet siły do kupy wziąwszy na pieniądze i wzmógł się, dla inszej przyczyny nie możno... – A nie możno – przytwierdził Fabian – ni w czym rozszerzenia i ni w czym postępowania dla nas nie ma. Zewsząd otoczyła nas rola bogaczów, a my ledwie ścieżeczką wąską przecisnąć się możemy... W elegijny ton opadł i na wzór żony, która już od dawna z twarzą na rękę opuszczoną kołysała się to w tył, to naprzód, policzek na dłoń opuścił. Gorzki uśmiech przebiegł mu pod szorstkimi wąsami. – O jednego syna to już i nie mam po co głowy suszyć... w sołdaty za trzy miesiące pójdzie, a choć za pięć lat i powróci, to ja tym czasem bez niego chyba potem do mogiły ścieknę. Najstarszy i pracowity, posłuszny, choć, do mnie przyrodziwszy się, gniewliwy. Drugiego mnie Pan Bóg bałwana dał, co tylko po Niemnie orać i kosić umie, a tamte dwa to jeszcze niedostałe trawy... ledwie do pasienia koni lub bronowania zdatne... Tak wyskarżywszy się uczuł wracającą mu dumę i zuchowatość. Głowę podniósł, chwilowego rozczulenia się zawstydził. – At! – wykrzyknął – szczęśliwe powodzenie robi szkodliwe ubezpieczenie. Może Pan Bóg dlatego nas grzesznych ludzi doświadcza i w gardło nieprzyjacielskie oddaje, abyśmy się na tym świecie nie fundowali, ale ojczyzny wiecznej szukali... – Cierpliwość w niebo wwodzi – wtrącił Starzyński. – Bóg mnie ubij na ciele i duszy, jeżeli nie to samo zawsze myślę! – wykrzyknął Fabian – tylko jak podczas nieścierpliwe już bóle zdejmą, to człowiekowi trzy po trzy naplecie się w gębie... – Kogo Pan Bóg stworzył, tego nie umorzył, i koniec, i kwita! – wąsa w górę podnosząc zakończył Michał, który bardzo poważny udział brał w rozmowie toczącej się dokoła zydla, a do Antolki wobec tylu osób nie zbliżył się ani razu, to zapewne na względzie mając, aby dziewczyna na ludzkie języki nie padła. Starzyński z basowym śmiechem zauważył, że Fabian Panu Bogu za starszych synów dziękować powinien. Z młodszych to nie wiadomo jeszcze, co będzie, ale starsi obydwaj poczciwi i dobrze prowadzący się kawalerowie. Choć on w tej okolicy nie mieszka, ale wiedzą sąsiedzi, jak kto siedzi. Widocznym było, że Fabian pochwałami synom jego oddawanymi czuł się uradowanym i pochlebionym, ale obojętność i nawet niezadowolenie udawał. Głową lekceważąco trząsł, ręką machnął i niedbale rzucił: – At! osobliwa pociecha! Jeden kiep, drugi dureń, a obydwa błazny! Wkrótce potem odchodzących gości z ukłonami i długimi przemówieniami na wesele córki zapraszał. Kiedy kłaniał się po wielekroć i nisko, a wnet potem prostował się i dłonie na kłębach opierał, mówił o swojej ubogiej chacie i wnet dodawał, że mu o jej ubóstwo bynajmniej! bo sam sobie jest panem i znacznym nie będąc może być zacnym; kiedy z przymileniem i prawie uniżonością patrzył w twarz młodego Korćzyńskiego, a przy wzmiance o procesie z jego ojcem, którą nieuważnie uczynił Michał, wąs najeżył i czoło groźnie zmarszczył, widać w nim było naturę pełną cech z sobą sprzecznych, którymi były: głębokie dla wyższego w świecie stanowiska poważanie i butna z własnej niezależności duma, popędliwa gniewliwość i przebiegła filuterność, skołatanie troskami i trudami ubogiego życia, a w facecjach, przysłowiach, przypowieściach wytryskająca jowialność. – Łazarz mizerny – prawił – o bogaczowych pokojach wyśpiewywał: "Stołów, stołków obficie, i na ścianach obicie!" W mojej chacie takoż pięknych pokojów nie ma ani złotnych materii na ścianach, ale mnie o to bynajmniej! I przed takimi znacznymi gośćmi nie powstydzę się swego ubóstwa, jeżeli przyjdą dziewczynie mojej w dniu jej ślubu szczęścia życzyć, a za wielką promocję i osobliwą łaskę będę to sobie miał. Bo to każdy ptak podług swego nosa śpiewa, a w małym garnku barszcz tak samo w górę kipi, jak i w wielkim... Fabianowa zaś menueta tańczyła na trawach ogrodu a krygując się i dygając, przy czym o Giecołdach nie zapominała. – Józika Giecołda żonka swachą na Elżusinym weselu będzie, pan Starzyński swatem, a panna Justyna pierwszą drużką do pary z panem Kazimierzem Jaśmontem, którego Franuś na pierwszego drużbanta zaprosił... W chude ręce klasnęła i z ukontentowania jakieś niby menuetowe entrechat wykonała. – Widać już Pan Bóg mojej Alżusi takie szczęście dał, że taką chwalebną asystę będzie miała!... A Elżusia floksy dla Justyny zrywając narzeczonemu rozkazywała, aby najpiękniejszą jeorginię zerwał. – Nie ta! – wołała – tamta, wielka taka, czerwona... czy pan Franciszek ślepy, kiedy nie widzi, na co ja palcem pokazuję? Ej! pan Franciszek widać do zrywania kwiatów zdatny jak wół do karety! – Ale może za to w kochaniu zgrabniejszym się okaże! – jak grzmot potoczył się śmiech Starzyńskiego. Kiedy Justyna i Witold pod blednącym wieczornym niebem przy wielkim krzyku koników polnych przerzynanym ostrymi głosami chruścieli i melodyjnym wołaniem przepiórek do domu wracali, młodzieniec ze zwykłą sobie zapalnością zajęty losami, charakterami, obyczajami ludzi, których przed chwilą opuścił, po raz pierwszy mówił do młodej swojej krewnej o myślach i celach, którym własną przyszłość poświęcić przyrzekał. Przed kilku miesiącami Justyna nie zrozumiałaby go może albo obojętnie słuchałaby o tych rzeczach, jak o zbyt dla niej odległych i niedostępnych, aby po nie sercem czy współudziałem sięgnąć mogła. Teraz idee z szerokiego świata, z dobrych serc i umysłowych trudów ludzkich, z powszechnego oddechu ludzkości ku niej przylatujące o pierś jej biły rozpalonymi skrzydły, a świetlistymi pasami przerzynały umysł. Wydało się jej, że to, co w drodze pomiędzy zagrodą Fabiana a korczyńskim dworem mówił jej Witold, niewidzialną nicią łączy się z godziną, którą spędziła na Mogile. Oderwane dotąd jej spostrzeżenia i wrażenia wiązać się zaczynały w całokształt myśli i uczuć, nad którymi zastanawiała się długo, gdy opowiedziawszy już Marcie wszystko, o czym ta wiedzieć chciała, i lampę zgasiwszy, samotna i cicha, stała w otwartym oknie na wieczór gwiaździsty patrząc, a uchem ciekawym, może tęsknym, łowiąc ostatnie szmery otaczającego Korczyn, ludzkiego życia. Nazajutrz przed południem przez wpółuchylone drzwi pokoju Marty i Justyny zajrzała utrefiona główka Leoni. – Czy ciocia tu jest? – zadźwięczał głosik śmiechem nabrzmiały. – Jestem, kotko, jestem! – odpowiedział z pokoju głos gruby, lecz także uradowany. – A co chcesz, robaczku? Może kotlecika albo pierożków z czernicami? Gotowe już... doskonałe!... Dziewczynka weszła w draperiach i falbankach sukni, wyprostowana, uroczysta, z tysiącem uśmieszków na twarzyczce ładnej, roztropnej, niedokrwistej. W ręku niosła dwa kawałki kanwy włóczkowymi różami i floresami okryte. – Pantofle własnej roboty kochanej cioci ofiarowuję i proszę je przyjąć tak... tak... jak ja... Miała widać coś bardzo długiego i pięknego wypowiedzieć, ale widząc twarz Marty tak drgającą, jakby ją w mnóstwo miejsc na raz komary kąsały, nie dokończyła, tylko z podskokiem na szyję starej panny szczupłe ramiona zarzuciła i małą, ciemną, pomarszczoną, drgającą twarz pocałunkami okrywała. Rzecz była drobną, a jednak Marta śmiała się i razem płakała, dziewczynkę nad ziemią unosząc, do piersi ją przyciskając i w nieskończoność szepcząc, wykrzykując i wykaszlując: – Kotko, ty moja... robaczku... słowiczku... rybko! Przyglądała się potem pantoflom, wychwalała je, do wielkiej nogi swej przymierzała z uszczęśliwieniem, które dziwne w niej sprowadzało zmiany: młodszą jakby, lżejszą, cichszą ją czyniąc. Na koniec, znowu Leoni pierożki z czernicami ofiarowywała. Ale dziewczynka z lekkością metalowej turkawki na jednej nodze okręcała się dokoła pokoju, przy czym klaskała w dłonie, wołała i wyśpiewywała: – Mama już wstała i kakao pije... Widzio poszedł już prosić, aby mnie pozwoliła na wesele pójść z nim, z ciocią i Justymką... poszedł... poszedł... poszedł prosić! Wtem ze stukiem otworzyły się drzwi i ukazała się w nich młoda, wystrojona panna służąca wołając: – Pani zachorowała i panny Marty do siebie prosi! Marta piorunem ze schodów zbiegła; za nią przelękniona, zasmucona, znowu sztywna, schodziła na dół Leonia. Przez sień szerokimi kroki przechodził Benedykt wąsa rozpaczliwie w dół ciągnąc i spotykane osoby śpiesznie zapytując: – Co się stało? Znowu zachorowała? Czy po doktora posyłać trzeba? W progu salonu rozminął się z synem, który pośrodku sieni Leonię za rękę pochwycił. – Buszmankę z ciebie zrobią, jak ojca kocham, Buszmankę! – ze wzburzeniem zawołał i w głąb domu pobiegł. W sypialni pani Emili działy się straszne rzeczy, których przyczyną najważniejszą, ale nie jedyną, była dzisiejsza rozmowa matki z synem. Wczoraj już po wystąpieniu przy wieczerzy Benedykta położyła się do łóżka z biciem serca i duszeniem w gardle. W nocy nagabywały ją z lekka żołądkowe kurcze, które uspokajała lekarstwami i słuchaniem prawie do wschodu słońca głośnego czytania Teresy. Kiedy wszyscy w domu i dokoła domu pogrążali się już w ruch i zachody pracowitego dnia letniego, ona usnęła Niewiele przed południem zdrowsza nieco, chociaż od smutnych na rozpoczynający się dzień przewidywań niezupełnie wolna, w śnieżnych puchach peniuaru ułożyła się na pąsowym szezlongu po jednej stronie mając filiżankę wzmacniającego kakao, po drugiej książkę, którą wczoraj czytać rozpoczęła; i niedawno też rozpoczętą włóczkową robotę. Tuż przy niej, z ręką na chustce zawieszoną, Teresa piła kakawelo, bo kakao jej niesłużyło i z opowiadaniem o śnie dzisiejszym łączyła przewidywanie bólu zębów, dla zapobieżenia któremu użyła lekarstwa jednego, a drugie właśnie przygotowywała, gdy przez wpółotwarte drzwi buduaru zajrzał Witold i o pozwolenie wejścia zapytał. Pani Emilia nie tylko synowi wejść pozwoliła, ale gdy w rękę ją całował, kilka razy w czoło go pocałowała i łagodnym ruchem pociągnąwszy go ku obok stojącemu krzesłu o złej dzisiejszej nocy i w ogóle o swoim sfatygowaniu i zdenerwowaniu powoli, z uśmiechem cierpliwym i smutnym opowiadać mu zaczęła. Trwało to dobry kwadrans, po którym Witold prośbę, z którą tu przyszedł, wypowiedział. Pani Emilia najzupełniej zrazu nie zrozumiała, o co synowi jej chodziło, i była pewną, że słowa jego źle usłyszała. – Gdzie? czyje wesele? Dokąd Leonia ma jechać? – z cicha i łagodnie zapytywała. – Przepraszam cię, Widziu, ale tak jestem osłabioną... z osłabienia mam szum w uszach... Kiedy na koniec dokładnie słowa syna wyrozumiała, osłupiała zrazu od zdziwienia, a potem żądaniu jego oparła się stanowczo. Stanowczość ta była cicha, łagodna, ale niezłomna. Rzecz cała zresztą wydawała się jej tak niesłychaną, że nie uważała nawet za potrzebne przyczyn oporu swego wypowiadać. – Ja – cicho i łagodnie mówiła – na takie dziwactwa zgodzić się nie mogę... Bardzo mi smutno, Widziu, że odmówić ci muszę, ale matką jestem i prowadzenie Leoni jest moim świętym obowiązkiem... Kiedy złożycie mię do mogiły, będziecie z nią postępować, jak się wam będzie podobało, ale dopóki ja żyję, moja córka nie będzie bywać w niewłaściwych dla siebie towarzystwach, psuć sobie układu i patrzeć na rzeczy, których nigdy widzieć nie powinna. – Owszem, moja mamo, powinna ona wszystko widzieć i słyszeć, aby znać ten świat, ten kraj, których przecie mieszkanką i obywatelką będzie – przerwał Witold, jak tylko mógł najcierpliwiej; po czym parę minut jeszcze, jak tylko mógł najcichszym głosem, przekonywał matkę o konieczności dania Leoni więcej fizycznego ruchu a umysłowej wiedzy o naturze i ludziach, pośród których upływać miało przyszłe jej życie. Pomimo jednak powściągliwości, z jaką mówił, kilka jego wyrażeń boleśnie panią Emilię dotknęło. Wzięła je za aluzję do jej własnej chorowitości i bezużyteczności. Zamiast więc współczucia, znajdowała u syna krytykę i przyganę! Jednak tego syna kochała! W dzieciństwie pieściła go więcej jak córkę, hałasować tylko w bliskości swojej nie pozwalając, a gdy dorósł, z lubością nieraz przypatrywała się jego wysmukłym kształtom i delikatnym rysom, które jej w rozrzewniający sposób przypominały takiego Benedykta, jakim on był w młodości i jakim, niestety, tak prędko i bezpowrotnie być przestał. Wielki żal do tego syna, który ani kochać nawzajem, ani rozumieć jej nie mógł, wzbierał w jej piersi i łzami napełniał ciemne, piękne, cierpiące oczy. Żadne przecież słowo gniewu lub urazy z ust jej nie wyszło; z wyrazem męczennicy na las swój zrezygnowanej wszystkiego, co mówił Witold, wysłuchała, i wtedy dopiero, kiedy o niezłomności oporu matki przekonany w rękę ją na pożegnanie całował, uczuła odnawiające się i tym razem gwałtowne kurcze żołądka. W kilka minut potem wiła się po szezlongu w istotnych i dojmujących męczarniach. Straszna gadzina histerii tę formę dziś przybrała, aby ją przeszyć swoim żądłem. Na nieszczęście, Teresa, z ręką obezwładnioną i zębami, które od alteracji srodze się już rozbolały, pomocną jej tym razem być nie mogła. Do jednej chustki, na której wspierała rękę, dodała drugą, którą sobie twarz obwiązała, i skurczywszy się w kątku pokoju płakała nad cierpieniami przyjaciółki i swoją niemożnością przychodzenia im z pomocą, płacz od czasu do czasu połykaniem saliceli i morfiny przerywając. Zawołano panny służącej, okazała się jeszcze potrzeba przywołania Marty; w zachód około chorej wtrąciła się i Leonia, ale pani Emilia długo żadnej ulgi uczuć nie mogła, przeważnie dlatego, że ciężkie stąpania i głośny oddech Marty drażniły .ją i irytowały. Irytacji tej niczym nie objawiała, ale cierpienia jej uspokajały się daleko powolniej niż to bywało przy lekkim fruwaniu i ptaszęcym szczebiocie Teresy. Daremnie Marta na palcach nóg stąpać usiłując najciszej, jak tylko mogła kołysała w powietrzu swoją wysoką i ciężką postać, daremnie tłumiła oddech i dławiła się powstrzymywanym kaszlem: sam jej szept nawet, gruby i świszczący, drażnił nerwy chorej. Spostrzegała to wybornie i zgryzota, którą nad tym uczuwała, oblekała jej twarz wyrazem dotkliwego zmartwienia. – Nigdy jej dogodzić nie mogłam i nie mogę – cichutko, jak się jej zdawało, do Teresy szepnęła i z głębokim wyrzutem samej sobie czynionym dodała: – Nie wiem, słowo honoru, po co żyję i chleb na tym świecie jem! Wieczna niedola! Jednak po lekarza posyłać potrzeba nie zaszła. Benedykt po kilku minutach w pokoju żony spędzonych do swego gabinetu wszedł i już brał za czapkę, aby udać się w pole, gdy przez drzwi otwarte w drugim pokoju zobaczył syna. – Witold! – zawołał – pięknieś postąpił! Zirytowałeś matkę, która teraz przez ciebie choruje. Czy do waszych teorii i idei należy także sprzeczanie się z babami i sprowadzanie im nerwowych ataków? – Szło mi o siostrę – cichszym niż zwykle głosem wymówił młody człowiek z krzesła powoli wstając i książkę, którą przerzucał, kładąc na stole. Benedykt próg rozdzielający dwa pokoje przestąpił. – Matka miała zupełną rację – zaczął. – Leoni po zebraniach i weselach chłopskich ciągać nie trzeba. Nie rozumiem nawet, skąd ci do głowy przyszło sielankowymi swoimi pomysłami matkę męczyć? Witold milczał. Ręce w tył założył, powieki miał spuszczone i usta szczelnie zamknięte. – Czemuż nie odpowiadasz? – rzucił Benedykt, którego milczenie syna drażniło. Nie zaraz i z widoczną niechęcią syn odpowiedział: – Myślałem o tym, ojcze, dlaczego mnie nigdy, ani w dzieciństwie, ani kiedym dorósł, sielanek tych nie wzbraniałeś, owszem... owszem... nieraz mię sam zachęcałeś do nich? – Facecja! czy masz mię za ostatniego głupca, abym miał chłopca w puchach chować i na obłokach kołysać! Ale Leonia jest dziewczyną, a co chłopcu idzie na zdrowie, dziewczynie może zaszkodzić. Ty pewno i z tym się nie zgadzasz? co? Witold milczał. W twarzy jego po raz pierwszy Benedykt spostrzegł coś na kształt zaciętości, silne postanowienie wytrwania w milczeniu zdradzającej. – Cóż? – wymówił – czy nie uważasz mnie nawet godnym rozmowy z sobą? Nie podnosząc powiek młody człowiek odpowiedział: – Pozwól mi, ojcze, milczeć i tym sposobem nie ranić ciebie i siebie... – Nie ranić! – powtórzył Benedykt. – Masz słuszność! Nie nowych ran spodziewałem się od ciebie, ale może zagojenia tych... które... Ręką machnął. – Ale – dodał – to już na świecie tak! Przeciw komu Pan Bóg, przeciw temu i wszyscy święci! Niech jeszcze i to!... Porywczym ruchem czapkę na głowę włożył i wyszedł; Witold zaś stał długo na miejscu, w ziemię wpatrzony, do krwi prawie wargę sobie przygryzając, ale gdy pod gankiem tętent konia usłyszał, szybko do okna podszedł i nie opuścił go dopóty, dopóki odjeżdżający ojciec na drodze długim szlakiem ciągnącej się za bramą z oczu mu nie zniknął. Niespokojny, nad czymś namyślający się, z czymś wewnętrznie walczący, chodził czas jakiś po pustej sali jadalnej, aż przeszedł sień i salon, u drzwi matczynego buduaru stanął i na ich klamce rękę położył. Stał tak chwilę w nieśmiałej i wahającej się postawie, potem cichutko drzwi otworzył, ale zaledwie głowa jego ukazała się w przyciemnionym pokoju, gdy nagle wszystkie, prócz pani Emilii, znajdujące się w nim osoby obydwoma rękami ku niemu machać zaczęły. Przed chwilą właśnie chora uspokoiła się nieco i zdawać się mogło, że zadrzemała. Ujrzawszy zaglądającego do pokoju Witolda Marta, Teresa, Leonia i panna służąca w najgłębszym milczeniu i z najwyższym przerażeniem ramionami ku niemu zamachały. Miało to znaczyć, aby co prędzej odszedł i spoczynku chorej nie przerywał. Odszedł, a w kilka minut potem widać go było z fuzją na ramieniu, z czarnym Marsem i książką wyglądającą z kieszeni surduta idącego w kierunku Olszynki. Nigdy jeszcze nie widywano Benedykta tak ponurym i rozjątrzonym, jak tego lata, w którym na głowę spadł mu nowy majątkowy kłopot, a na serce tajemny i niespodziewany smutek. Ten smutek niemal z każdym dniem wzmagać się zdawał. Stosunki jego z synem były na pozór dobre, ale tylko na pozór. Chodzili razem po korczyńskich polach, rozmawiali o agronomicznych studiach, w których Benedykt niegdyś, a Witold teraz żywe miał zamiłowanie, lecz obaj czuli, że to ich zetknięcie było zupełnie zewnętrznym, że dusze ich coraz więcej oddalały się od siebie. Od tego wieczora, kiedy Benedykt w bramie folwarcznego dziedzińca rzucił synowi bolesne wyrazy pragnienie rychłej śmierci objawiające, Witold zamknął się w niezłomnym milczeniu o wszystkim, co z najpowszedniejszymi sprawami związku nie miało. Chętnie o przedmiotach codziennych i obojętnych z ojcem rozmawiał, śpiesznie pochwytywał każdą sposobność dopomożenia mu w pracy lub oddania jakiejkolwiek przysługi, ale o przekonaniach swoich, o tym, co mu się podobało lub nie podobało, o własnej także przyszłości nie mówił z nim nigdy. Ilekroć przewidywał, że wydarzyć się to może, na twarzy jego zjawiał się ten sam wyraz zaciętego postanowienia, który już raz dotkliwie rozjątrzył Benedykta. Jątrzył go zawsze i coraz bardziej. Wolałby już był otwarte, nawet zawzięte sprzeczki niż to zamykanie się przed nim duszy, której wybuchliwą otwartość znał, więc sztuczną skrytość coraz więcej raniącym go przyczynom przypisywał. Bywały dni, w których nawzajem zdawali się siebie unikać i prawie wcale nie widywali się z sobą; i inne, w których nie szukając się z pozoru spotykali się jednak na każdym kroku, na wspólne przechadzki wychodzili i długie prowadzili rozmowy. Ale w tych rozmowach każda nuta serdeczna, każdy początek zwierzenia czy wylania urywały się prędko ustępując przed tajonym ze strony jednej, a w gorzkich i porywczych słowach wybuchającym z drugiej rozdrażnieniem. Jednego z dni takich całą może godzinę rozpatrywali razem naukowe książki Witolda, z których młody człowiek czerpał tematy do opowiadania ojcu o różnych nowych pracach na szerokim świecie w dziedzinie agronomii dokonywanych. – Do diabła! – zawołał Benedykt – kiedy teraz pomyślę, że i ja kiedyś tyle książek czytałem i mądrości zjadałem, oddziwić się temu nie mogę. Teraz, panie, tak odwykłem, że jak tylko co drukowanego do ręki wezmę, zaraz zadrzemię!... I na przywieziony ze szkoły synowski księgozbiór – wcale nieduży – tak wystraszonymi, prawie przerażonymi oczami patrzał, że Witold zrazu parsknął wesołym śmiechem, a potem zaraz coś jakby litość czy rozrzewnienie wzrok mu napełniło. Wziął rękę ojca i do ust ją przycisnął. Benedykt namyślał się nad czymś przez chwilę. – Widziu – niepewnym trochę głosem wymówił – mam do ciebie prośbę! – Ty, ojcze, do mnie? prośbę? Rozkazuj tylko... Istotnie, widać było po nim, że gotów był w tej chwili rzucić się w ogień lub na skraj świata skoczyć. Długi wąs na palec motając i wzrokiem mijając twarz syna Benedykt mówić zaczął: – Za trzy tygodnie wyjedziesz z Korczyna... trzeba przecież, abyś wizytę pożegnalną ciotce oddał. Otóż, wiesz dobrze, jaki mam kłopot z tym długiem Darzeckich... Gdybyś do nich pojechał, o przedłużenie mi terminu lub rozłożenie wypłaty na lat kilka ciotki poprosił, przymilił się do niej, zjednał ją sobie... Same córki tylko mając ona za synami braci przepada, a Zygmuś, kiedy siedział za granicą, ciągnął z niej, ile sam chciał... Może by więc i dla ciebie teraz tę łaskę zrobiła... Wprawdzie Darzecki sam interesami rządzi, ale ona ma nad nim wpływ wielki, i przy tym to człowiek próżny, który za jeden niski ukłon, za jedno pocałowanie ręki, wiele uczynić może... Cóż? zrobisz to dla mnie, Widziu? Ciężka chmura okryła rozjaśnioną przed chwilą twarz młodego człowieka. Milczał. Benedykt trochę podejrzliwie, a trochę wstydliwie na niego spojrzał. – Cóż? zrobisz to, o co cię proszę? – grubiej już nieco zagadnął. – Nie, mój ojcze... boli mię to bardzo... ale nie... stłumionym głosem odpowiedział Witold. – Dlaczego? Raczże mi przynajmniej wytłumaczyć... – Pozwól mi, ojcze, milczeć! – Znowu! – krzyknął Benedykt i twarz jego od włosów do szyi zalała się szkarłatem. Chciał coś mówić, długo jednak nie mógł, aż ze stukiem krzesło, na którym siedział, odsuwając zawołał: – Dobrze. Milczmy obaj. Chcesz mi być obcym? Zamykasz się przede mną jak przed wrogiem? Dobrze. Bądźże łaskaw uważać mię od tego czasu za swego znajomego, który tym tylko różni się od wszystkich innych, że weźmiesz po nim sukcesję! Tym razem Witold, bardzo blady, drżał cały, a z oczu sypały się mu iskry. Uczynił zrazu ruch taki, jakby miał za odchodzącym ojcem poskoczyć i z ust rzucić w zamian otrzymanej obelgi grad gorzkich wyrzutów. Ale nie uczynił tego. Było w nim coś, co nakazywało mu powściągać się i raczej wszystko znosić niż stargać do reszty łączący go z ojcem węzeł. Upadł tylko na krzesło, w obie dłonie wziął czoło i zawołał: – Okropność! okropność! Porozumieć się nie podobna! Błędne koło! Łatwiej zapewne porozumieć by się mogli, gdyby obydwaj nie byli krewcy i wybuchliwi; gdyby nade wszystko nieustanne rozjątrzenie, w którym od lat dwudziestu kilku żył ojciec, nie przeszło drogą odziedziczenia i niejako zaszczepienia w krew i nerwy syna. W krwi i nerwach obydwóch gorzkim warem płynęły z jednej strony przebyte, a z drugiej widziane i odczute niezmierne cierpienia. Raz jednak, wkrótce po skończeniu żniw, Benedykt z sąsiedniego miasteczka do domu powracający siedział na bryczce z tak raźną i wypogodzoną miną, jakiej od dawna już nikt u niego nie widział. Zapominając nawet o gderaniu siedzącego na koźle stajennego chłopca, filuternie uśmiechał się do siebie i, co mu się niezmiernie rzadko zdarzało, zamiast w dół pociągać, w górę czasem podkręcał wąsa. Gdy na dziedziniec wjeżdżał, zobaczył odjeżdżający od ganku i nieco z boku w cieniu jaworów zatrzymujący się zgrabny koczyk, czterema pięknymi końmi założony, ze stangretem w liberii. Na ganku zaś stał tylko co tym koczykiem przybyły Zygmunt. Z parokonnej, trzęsącej, na żółto pomalowanej bryczki wyskakując Benedykt uprzejmiej niż zazwyczaj synowca powitał: – W szczęśliwy dla mnie dzień przyjechałeś, Zygmusiu! Jakbym na sto koni siadł, taki rad jestem! Zygmunt milcząc szedł za stryjem w głąb domu, a Benedykt znalazłszy się już w gabinecie swoim zdjął płaszcz płócienny, czapkę na krzesło rzucił i z kieszeni surduta list jakiś wyjął. Był to na poczcie w miasteczku otrzymany list od prawnika, któremu prowadzenie procesu z Bohatyrowiczami powierzył i który uwiadamiał go, że strona przeciwna w podaniu skargi do instancji wyższej terminu uchybiła, że zatem wygrana pozostaje przy nim wraz z przyznaną mu przez pierwszą instancję sumą, koszta procesu wynagrodzić mu mającą. Listem o dłoń uderzając i szerokimi krokami po pokoju chodząc Benedykt wołał: – Na swoim postawiłem! I przegrali, i będą jeszcze musieli tysiąc rubli mi wypłacić! Dla nich to suma ogromna, a i dla mnie także niemało znaczy... szczególniej teraz. Ot, lament podniosą! Ale nie daruję! Jak Boga kocham, ani grosza nie daruję! Jeżeli dobrowolnie nie oddadzą, licytować będę... konie, krowy, graty i choćby poduszki zlicytuję, a swoje odbiorę! Niech nie zaczynają! I mnie przecież ten proces kosztował, nie tyle wprawdzie, ale zawsze kosztował. A fatyga i zgryzoty czy za nic poczytywać się mają? Dla nich to dobra lekcja, a dla mnie tysiąc rubli... fiu, fiu! Nie piechotą chodzi ! Prawnik zapytywał w liście, czy ma czynić starania o wyegzekwowanie z bohatyrowickiej okolicy przyznanego mu przez sąd zwrotu kosztów. A jakże! Naturalnie! Natychmiast musi odpisać, aby usilne, najusilniejsze starania o to czynił. Egzekwować będzie należną mu sumę, egzekwować bez żadnego na nic względu! Na żadną nawet zwłokę nie pozwoli, ściśle stosując się tylko do litery prawa, a jeżeli nie oddadzą prędko i dobrowolnie, na licytację wystawi, wszystko, co mają, na licytację... tak! – Idź ty, Zygmusiu, na jakie pół godzinki do bab, a ja tę odpowiedź zaraz napiszę... Dziś wieczorem poczta z miasteczka odchodzi; umyślnego zaraz wysłać trzeba, ażeby nie spóźnić się... Od dobrego już dziesiątka lat do napisania każdego listu przybierał się długo i z niechęcią. Dziś przecież już przed biurkiem siedział, papier z szuflady dostawał i ręce zacierał. Widocznie, przy zdarzeniach podobnych nic mu już, tak jak dawniej, we środku nie płakało. Zygmunt, jak zawsze żurnalowy i trochę sztywny, z kapeluszem w ręku przez pustą salę jadalną przeszedł, ale po chwilowym wahaniu zamiast udać się do pokojów pani Emilii, po wschodach z sieni na górę prowadzących iść zaczął. Dom ten znanym mu był od dzieciństwa; a chwilowe wahanie sprawiła mu tylko myśl, że na górze mieszkała nie tylko Justyna, ale także i Marta. Przez okno przecież zobaczył starą pannę z kluczami i dziewką folwarczną idącą ku oddalonym budynkom. Drzwi pani Emilii były jak zwykle szczelnie zamkniętymi, salon zupełnie pustym; z góry dochodziły dźwięki skrzypiec. Wszedł na wschody; na wąskim i wpółciemnym korytarzyku oblały go fale muzyki Orzelskiego; otworzył drzwi prowadzące do pokoju, w którym, gdy był dzieckiem i dorastającym młodzieńcem, bywał dość często. Zamieszkiwała go wtedy Marta; teraz wiedział dobrze, że znaleźć tam może Justynę. Istotnie, na widok wchodzącego młoda panna podniosła się u otwartego okna i robota, którą w ręku trzymała – jakaś biała chustka z wyhaftowaną już jedną literą – z rąk jej na stół upadła. Trochę zbladła, potem zarumieniła się gwałtownie i zaledwie końcami palców dotykając dłoni, którą ze wzrokiem natarczywie w nią utkwionym wyciągnął ku niej przybyły, stłumionym nieco głosem zapytała: – Czemu przypisać mam, kuzynie, odwiedziny twoje... w moim pokoju? Zamiast odpowiedzi wpatrzył się w nią jeszcze uparciej i z żartobliwą pieszczotliwością wymówił: – Niegościnna! siadać mię nawet nie prosi! – Owszem, usiądź, kuzynie, proszę! Posunęła ku niemu krzesło i sama na uprzednim miejscu swoim usiadła, obojętna z pozoru, ale ze ściągniętymi trochę brwiami i migocącym w dalekiej głębi oczu zatrwożeniem. Usiadł tak, że końcem stopy obutej w cielisty kamasz i błyszczący trzewik prawie dotykał jej sukni. W otwarte okno spojrzał. – Dość malowniczy widoczek zaczął. – Znasz go od dawna, kuzynie – obojętnie i z oczami na robotę spuszczonymi zauważyła. Obok znajdującej się już na chustce litery jednej zaczynała właśnie haftować drugą. – Przez co mam rozumieć – podjął Zygmunt – że nie potrzebuję wcale przyglądać się mu przez okno twego pokoju. Uprzejmą jesteś, kuzynko! Zresztą, masz w części słuszność. Nie posiadam sztuki zachwycania się widokami rodzinnej natury, może dlatego, że silne wrażenia wywierać na mnie może to tylko, co jest nowym, oryginalnym, niespodzianym... Jakże można porównać taki choćby jak ten ładny widoczek ze wspaniałymi, zachwycającymi scenami natury... Tu z wielkim istotnie wdziękiem słowa, wytwornie i malowniczo mówić zaczął o Renie, Dunaju, Alpach, szwajcarskich jeziorach, Adriatyckim Morzu... Może po części myślał o podbiciu ucha słuchaczki, bo głosowi swemu nadawał miękkie, muzykalne modulacje, ale widać też było, że wszystko, o czym mówił, budziło w nim kiedyś szczere zachwycenie, a teraz tęsknotę. Mówiąc nieustannie patrzał na pochyloną nad robotą głowę Justyny. Wzrok jego przesuwał się po jej kruczym, lśniącym warkoczu, po czystych liniach śniadego czoła, po spuszczonych i frędzlą czarnych rzęs otoczonych powiekach, aż utkwił w pąsowych, pełnych, zupełnie w tej chwili spokojnych ustach i spłynął z nich na kibić, której świeże i silne kształty rysowały się pod ciemnym stanikiem, a piersią poruszał oddech powolny i głęboki. Mowa jego stawała się też powolniejszą; kilka razy zająknął się, ręką dotknął czoła, aż nagle w połowie zdania opowiadanie przerywając z rumieńcami wytryskującymi mu na blade policzki ciszej przemówił: – Spodziewam się, że nie myślisz, kuzynko, abym tu przyszedł w celu opowiadania ci o lądach i wodach tego świata... Nie zmieniając postawy oczy na niego podniosła: – Gdy tu wchodziłeś, zapytywałam cię właśnie, kuzynie, o przyczynę... – Przyczyna taka. Chciałem cię zapytać: czy to prawda, że pan Różyc stara się o ciebie, i czy... ewentualnie... masz zamiar poślubić tego już teraz wszechstronnie chudego milionera? Mówił śpiesznie i głos jego był trochę świszczący. Ona ręce z robotą na kolana opuściła i głowę podniosła. – Jeżeli zechcesz powiedzieć mi, kuzynie, jakim prawem zapytujesz mnie o to, wówczas na pytanie twoje odpowiem... Powściągając się widocznie znowu zapytał: – A ty sama tego prawa nie domyślasz się czy...nie uznajesz? – Nie domyślam się – odpowiedziała. Pochylił się i chciał ująć jej rękę, ale ona krzesło swe cofnęła i ramiona u piersi skrzyżowała. – Jest to najświętsze ze wszystkich praw na ziemi... prawo miłości! – zawołał. Justyna szybko z krzesła powstała i dalej jeszcze ku otwartemu oknu cofając się zawołała: – Proszę cię, o! proszę cię, kuzynie, idź stąd! Ale on tuż przed nią stanął. – Nie lękaj się, Justyno, nie lękaj się niczego... Ta miłość, o której słuchać nie chcesz, jest tak czystą, wzniosłą, idealną, że obrażać cię nie może... Wiem dobrze, co powiedzieć mi możesz. Sam dobrowolnie utraciłem to, czego teraz wszystkimi siłami pragnę... Ale przebaczże mi chwilę słabości... Przypomnij sobie wiersz, który oboje tak lubiliśmy dawniej: Ils ont péché, mais le ciel est un don; ils ont aimé, c'est le sceau du pardon! Bądź wspaniałomyślną i zwróć mi swoje serce, swoją ufność, przyjaźń... swoją duszę! Niczego więcej nie chcę, niczego więcej nigdy od ciebie nie zażądam, tylko – duszy twojej, Justyno! Przy ostatnich słowach z rozgorzałymi oczami obie już ręce jej pochwycił. Po jej twarzy przebiegły ironiczne drgnienia. Ręce swe z dłoni jego wysuwając zapytała: – Czy to dusza moja, Zygmuncie? Te moje ręce, które w swoich chcesz trzymać, czy to moja dusza? Potem znowu ramiona u piersi krzyżując z podniesioną, trochę pobladłą twarzą mówić zaczęła: – Dobrze, powiem wszystko i niech się to już raz skończy. Kochałam cię, kuzynie, do tego stopnia, że po latach niewidzenia i kiedy już poślubiłeś inna, jeszcze nie mogłam obojętnie słuchać twojego głosu, a przy każdym twoim zbliżeniu się do mnie czułam, że wszystko wraca... wszystko, cała przeszłość moja do mnie wraca! Boże! jak ja cierpiałam! Kiedy przyjeżdżałeś do Korczyna, nie chciałam cię widzieć i nieraz jak szalona ku brzegowi rzeki biegłam... z myślą, że śmierć jest lepszą niż taka walka i taka trwoga... – Justyno! Justyno! – z nowym wybuchem rzucił się ku niej Zygmunt. Ale ona rozkazującym gestem usunęła go od siebie i dalej mówiła: –Taka trwoga! Bo nie, tyle żałowałam tego, co miałam kiedyś za najwyższe dla siebie szczęście, ile lękałam się... ach, jak lękałam się jakiejś złej chwili... jakiejś okropnej chwili... w której bym sama... która by... która by mnie wtrąciła w ostateczne już poniżenie. Poniżyć się nie chciałam... Tak, kuzynie, chociaż byłam bardzo upokorzoną, chociaż i ty, kuzynie, i inni uczyniliście wszystko, coście uczynić mogli, aby mi dać poznać moją małość, moją nicość... ja jeszcze byłam dumną... owszem, wtedy dopiero stałam się dumną i lękałam się tego, co mi się wydawało ostatnim, najgłębszym poniżeniem... Duma moja, kuzynie, duma moja kobieca czy ludzka, nie wiem, odtrącała mnie wtedy od ciebie, broniła mię od ciebie, wypędzała mię z domu, kiedy przyjeżdżałeś... Czy wystarczyłaby ona zawsze?... Może tak... może nie... ale znalazłam inną pomoc, silniejszą!... Kiedy wtedy, pamiętasz? przy wielu gościach do mnie mówiłeś... twoja żona, kuzynie, coś w tobie zauważyć musiała... może jej kto o przeszłości powiedział... patrzała na mnie. na ciebie, i w oczach jej łzy stanęły. Co mi ta kobieta złego uczyniła, aby miała przeze mnie płakać? Ja nie chcę, by ktokolwiek przeze mnie płakał! Wtedy kuzynie, zlękłam się nie tylko już poniżenia i wstydu, ale nikczemności. Pomiędzy mną a tobą stanęły łzy, które zobaczyłam w oczach twojej żony. Pomiędzy mną a tobą stanęło moje sumienie! Mówiła to profilem do niego zwrócona i nie na niego, ale w otwarte okno patrząc. Wyznania, które czyniła, zawstydzały ją i mieszały. On z tego jej zmieszania, z samych nawet wspomnień o przebytych z jego przyczyny cierpieniach czerpał nadzieję i śmiałość. Tuż za nią stojąc, w samo ucho prawie, pieszczotliwie i z rozmarzeniem jej szeptał: – Czy podobna, aby Justyna, moja dawna, marząca, poetyczna Justyna, przywiązywała wagę do światowych praw i przesądów albo do zabobonnych skrupułów?... Łzy Klotyldy? Ależ upewniam cię, że quand méme uszczęśliwić ją potrafię! Sumienie? Rzecz względna! Inna dla natur niewolniczych i poziomych, a inna dla wyższych i niepodległych! Najświętszym prawem na ziemi jest miłość, najwyższą cnotą brać i dawać szczęście... Chciała mu przerwać, ale on, roznamiętniony i nadziei zwycięstwa nie tracący, mówił, a raczej szeptał dalej: – Jestem bardzo nieszczęśliwy... zdaje mi się, że wszystko we mnie zamarło. Nie mam żadnego bodźca do życia... Nie mogę tworzyć. Ty jedna możesz mię wskrzesić i przywrócić szczęściu, życiu, sztuce... Opuść ten dom, zamieszkaj w Osowcach... ja tam teraz jestem panem. Moja matka wszystko dla mnie uczyni. Klotylda jest dzieckiem, które uszczęśliwić można cackami, a oślepić drobną monetą czułości... Będziemy żyć razem, nierozłączni... nie lękaj się nigdy nie obrażę i nie poniżę cię niczym! Będziesz tylko moją muzą, moim natchnieniem, towarzyszką i siostrą mojej samotnej duszy... Co świat podejrzliwy i brudny mniemać będzie o tym, że u boku mego staniesz, cóż nas to obchodzi, nas, którzy przebywać będziemy w krainie ideałów wyżsi i czystsi od świata?... Tchu mu zabrakło; z roziskrzonym wzrokiem i wilgotnym czołem chciał w oczy jej spojrzeć i już kibici jej dotknął ramieniem. Ale ona gibkim i oburzonym ruchem cofnęła się o parę kroków i z twarzą tak prawie białą, jak leżąca na stole chustka, przez kurczowo zaciśnięte zęby wymówiła: – On, ona i trzecia! Zupełnie jak we francuskich romansach, których kiedyś tak wiele czytywaliśmy razem!... Nagle z wybuchającym uniesieniem zawołała: – Za kogo mnie masz, kuzynie? O czym mówiłeś? Ależ ty chyba sam tego nie rozumiesz! Jak to! Kogoś niewinnego, kogoś, co nam nic złego nie wyrządził, krzywdzić w tym, co jest jego. szczęściem, honorem, może życiem; co dzień, co godzinę, co chwilę kłamać i oszukiwać wiecznie chodzić w masce czując pod nią trąd i plamy... Boże! i ty mi takie życie ofiarowywać chciałeś... Jakim prawem? Co ja ci złego zrobiłam? Jak śmiałeś? O! jakież to szczęście, że ja cię już nie kocham! Ale nie! Gdybym cię i kochała jeszcze, gdybym cię jeszcze tak jak dawniej kochała, przestałabym w tej chwili... z gniewu, z obrazy, z ohydy... Teraz, gdy drżała i mięła w dłoni leżącą na stole chustkę, gdy pierś jej podnosiła się szybko, a oczy, w których jednocześnie przebiegały błyskawice i łzy, śród bladej twarzy świeciły jak czarne diamenty, poznać można było, że nie różaną wodę bynajmniej w żyłach swych miała, ale krew gorącą, popędliwą, dumną. Nigdy tak piękną nie wydała się Zygmuntowi. Z zachwyceniem, z żądzą, ale zarazem i z urazą na nią patrzał. – Myślałem, że miłość wszystko obmywa i uświęca... – zaczął. Ale ona mu przerwała: – Zmień nazwę, kuzynie, proszę cię, zmień nazwę... to nie jest miłość, ale... Zawahała się chwilę, zawstydzenie czoło jej rumieńcem oblało, prędko jednak dalej mówić zaczęła: – To jest romans... pełno go we francuskich książkach... pełno go i w życiu... O, znam go, znam go od dawna. Był on przekleństwem mego dzieciństwa, kiedy zabijał mi matkę, a dla ojca szacunek odbierał... Spostrzegałam go i potem pomiędzy ludźmi, a wszędzie, zawsze zaczynał się od... od gwiazd, a kończył się w błocie. O, muzy, siostrzane dusze, czyste uczucia, krainy ideałów... Boże! ile słów! ile pięknych, poetycznych słów! czy wy używając ich kłamiecie, czy nimi oszukujecie samych siebie? Może i tak bywa. Ale ta poezja jest tylko wstępem do wielkiej, wielkiej prozy... Powiedziałeś, że miłość uniewinnia i uświęca wszystko. Być może, ale nie taka, co kryje się pod ziemią i wstydzi się samej siebie. Powiedziałeś, że prawa miłości są najświętszymi ze wszystkich praw świata. O, tak! Ale o jakiej miłości, ty, wykształcony mężczyzna i artysta, mówiąc to myślałeś? Nie o tej, nie, najpewniej nie o tej, której świtanie od niedawna ja uczułam w sobie... Idź na mogiłę ojca, kuzynie, idź na mogiłę ojca... Kochaj to, co kochał twój ojciec... Nagle urwała. Do ostatka widać nie chciała myśli swoich wypowiadać. Zygmunt stał przed nią z pochyloną twarzą i zaciśniętymi zębami. – Filozofka! – syknął – rezonuje, waży, rozważa, rozróżnia... – Nie – odpowiedziała – o filozofii dokładnego wyobrażenia nawet nie znam. A za zdolność do rezonowania i rozróżniania pozorów z prawdą tobie, kuzynie, obowiązaną jestem... Ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem patrzał na nią. – Ależ to być nie może, abyś ty, Justyno, tak ognista niegdyś, poetyczna, zrobiła się nagle taką zimną, przesądną, poziomą! Nie! ty chcesz przemocą stłumić uczucia swoje! Dumną jesteś i przed samą sobą chcesz odegrać rolę bohaterki. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Powiedziałeś, że mamy oboje natury wzniosłe i niepodległe. Proszę cię, kuzynie, abyś zdanie swoje o mnie zmienił. Upewniam cię, że jestem kobietą zupełnie zwykłą i podległą zupełnie zwykłej uczciwości. Oto wszystko. – Wszystko! i nic mi więcej nie powiesz? nic? nic? – Owszem – śpiesznie odrzekła – koniecznym jest nawet, abym ci powiedziała stanowczo i raz na zawsze, że z uczuć, które miałam kiedyś dla ciebie, nie pozostało we mnie nic wcale, prócz prostej zresztą życzliwości, którą mam dla wszystkich na świecie ludzi, i że przedmiotem moich myśli i marzeń jest coś czy ktoś... może zarazem coś i ktoś z tobą żadnego związku nie mający... – Zapewne pan Różyc i les beaux restes jego milionów... – wtrącił Zygmunt. – Być może – odpowiedziała. Zmieszany, obrażony, rozczarowany a jednak przez chwilę jeszcze ciekawego wzroku oderwać od niej nie mogący, wziął z krzesła kapelusz, oddał jej z dala ceremonialny ukłon i wyszedł z pokoju. Było już po zachodzie słońca, kiedy ładny jego koczyk wtoczył się z turkotem pod kryty i brukowany ganek osowieckiego domu. Pani Andrzejowej na odgłos ten zadrżały trochę ręce, w których trzymała książkę. Na jednym z fotelów otaczających wielki stół z książkami i dziennikami siedząc podniosła głowę, spuściła powieki i ze spokojnymi rysami syna czekała. W sali znajdującej się na dolnym piętrze domu Klotylda grała na fortepianie. Jednocześnie z zaturkotaniem kół u podjazdu muzyka jej umilkła, potem ozwała się znowu i znowu umilkła, aż brzmieć zaczęła burzliwie, bezładnie, czasem żałośnie, czasem hucznie...Była to gra istoty drżącej, niespokojnej, czasem prawie bezprzytomnej, a umilkła zupełnie w chwili, gdy Zygmunt do pokoju matki wchodził. Czuć było, że to dziecko, które tam, na dole wielkiego domu, grało z biegłością utalentowanej uczennicy muzycznych mistrzów, rozmowa mająca stoczyć się na górze przejmowała nieznośną boleścią i trwogą. Kiedy wchodził do pokoju matki, od pierwszego spojrzenia poznać można było, że w drodze z Korczyna do Osowiec zajmowały go buntownicze myśli i że pod ich wpływem powziął jakieś energiczne postanowienie. Obok znudzenia i niesmaku jakieś stanowcze zdecydowanie się na coś malowało się w jego twarzy. Pocałował rękę matki i naprzeciw niej siadając zaczął: – Powiedział mi Wincenty, że mama życzyła sobie widzieć się ze mną, gdy tylko do domu wrócę. A ja także w ten piękny wieczór z Korczyna wracając postanowiłem bardzo poważnie, pomówić dziś z mamą o rzeczach mających dla mnie wagę wielką, niezmierną... Spojrzała na niego, w oczach jej zamigotał niepokój. – Słucham cię, mów! Może myśli nasze spotkały się i o jednym przedmiocie mówić z sobą pragniemy. – Wątpię – odpowiedział – jestem nawet pewny, że mamie nigdy nie przyszło na myśl to, co ja dziś mamie chcę zaproponować, a raczej o co chcę bardzo usilnie prosić. Uśmiechnął się do matki pieszczotliwie, z przymileniem i, schyliwszy się znowu, piękną białą rękę na czarnej sukni spoczywającą pocałował. – Parions – zażartował – że propozycją moją mama będzie zdumioną... nawet oburzoną... oh, comme je te connais, ma petite, chére maman!... ale po namyśle i spokojnej rozwadze, może... – Słucham cię – powtórzyła, a piękne jej oczy, których blask łzy i tęsknoty zgasiły, z niewysłowionym wyrazem powściąganej czułości spoczywały na tej pochylonej ku jej kolanom głowie, na którą, Boże! Ileż nadziei, ileż jej cudownych marzeń i namiętnych modlitw spłynęło! Głowę podniósł, ale nie wyprostował się, tylko w poufnej i razem coś pieszczotliwego mającej w sobie postawie, ręki matki z dłoni nie wypuszczając mówić zaczął: – Nieprawdaż, najlepsza mamo, że u stóp twoich i u twojego serca dziecinne i trochę późniejsze nawet lata spędziłem tak, jak spędzać je musiała la belle au bois dormant, słodko drzemiąca w swym kryształowym pałacu, wśród zaklętego lasu, którego nigdy nie dotykała jej stopa i z którego przychodziły do niej tylko wonie kwiatów i śpiewy słowików? Nieprawdaż, chére maman, że usuwałaś mię starannie od wszystkiego, co powszednie i pospolite, a przyzwyczajałaś w zamian do rzeczy pięknych, do uczuć delikatnych, do marzeń wzniosłych, nieprawdaż? – Prawda – odpowiedziała. – I to także jest prawdą, moja mamo, że przeznaczałaś mię do zadań i losów zupełnie niepospolitych, wysokich... a tak wszystko skierowywałaś, abym nie mógł i nie chciał mieszać się z szarym tłumem? Czy to jest prawdą, moja mamo? – Tak – odszepnęła. Z powstrzymywaną ciągle czułością, której Głucha obawa zwalczyć nie mogła, słuchała jego mowy płynnej, pełnej wdzięku i czuła na swojej ręce pieszczotę jego ręki miękką, delikatną. Takim, jakim przedstawiał się w tej chwili, łagodny, rzewny, na skrzydłach poezji kołyszący się, Zygmunt czarował ją zawsze i nie tylko ją jedną, bo i tę także duszę kobiecą, z którą rozstał się on przed godziną, a która długo jak ptak upojony kąpała się w tym czarze, i tę drugą, prawie dziecinną jeszcze duszyczkę, która teraz na dole tego domu tonęła w łzach i trwodze, i – wiele zapewne innych na szerokim świecie. – Nieprawdaż, mon adorée maman, że potem sama wysłałaś mię w świat szeroki, gdzie wiele lat spędziłem wśród najwyższych wykwintów miast, wśród najwspanialszych widoków natury, na łonie sztuki... że przez te lata zupełnie odwykłem od tutejszej szarości i pospolitości, do których zresztą i nigdy przyzwyczajony nie byłem żyjąc w twoim idealnym świecie, tak jak zaklęta księżniczka żyła w swym kryształowym pałacu? Nieprawdaż, moja najlepsza, najrozumniejsza mamo? – Prawda. Ale do czego zmierzasz? – Zmierzam naprzód do tego, aby ci, ma chére maman, powiedzieć, że za wszystko, co wyliczyłem, jestem ci gorąco, niewypowiedzianie wdzięcznym... Tu pochylony znowu ustami dotknął jej kolan. – Następnie do tego, że przecież rzeczą jest niepodobną, zupełnie niepodobną, abym po takiej, jak moja, przeszłości, został na zawsze przykuty do tego kawałka ziemi, do tych stajen, stodół, obór... que sais–je? do tego okropnego Jaśmonta, który co wieczór przychodzi mi klektać nad głową o gospodarstwie... do tych... tych... que sais–je? zamaszystych i razem jak nieszczęście znękanych sąsiadów... Czyż to podobna? Moja droga mamo, czyż ktokolwiek, po takiej, jak moja, przeszłości, wobec takich, jak moja, ambicji i potrzeb może wymagać tego ode mnie? Ręce szeroko rozpostarł, oczy mu się trochę szerzej niż zwykle rozwarły, zmarszczka przerznęła czoło. Silnie do głębi był przekonany, że wymaganie, o którym mówił, byłoby absolutnie niemożliwym i niesprawiedliwym. Pani Andrzejowa myślała chwilę. Do pewnego stopnia słuszności skargom syna nie odmawiała. Pamiętała wybornie o swoich własnych wstrętach i nieudolnościach. Po chwili z namysłem mówić zaczęła: – Ciernie twojego położenia rozumiem dobrze. Wszystko to, co wyliczyłeś, czyni je dla ciebie trudniejszym, niż bywa ono dla innych. Jednak, moje dziecko, niczyje życie na tej ziemi nie może być wolnym od usiłowań, walk, cierpień i spełniania trudnych... Prędko z krzesła wstając mowę jej przeciął: – Dziękuję! Mam już tych usiłowań, walk i cierpień aż nadto dosyć. Utopiłem w nich dwa lata mego życia. J'en ai assez! – Gdybyś był wyjątkiem... Ale... wszyscy jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi... Stając przed matką zapytał: – Nie jest przecież życzeniem mamy, abym pomnażał poczet nieszczęśliwych? W głosie jej czuć było trochę drżenia, gdy odpowiedziała: – Nie ma na świecie matki, która by dziecko swoje nieszczęśliwym widzieć chciała, ale ja dla ciebie pomiędzy niskim szczęściem a nieszczęściem wzniosłym wybrałabym drugie. – Któż tu mówi o szczęściu niskim? – zarzucił – czyż przyjemności wyborowych towarzystw, piękności wspaniałej natury, rozkosze sztuki stanowią niskie szczęście? – Najpewniej nie. Ponieważ jednak tu się urodziłeś, tu są twoje obowiązki, tu żyć musisz... – Dlaczego muszę? – przerwał – dlaczego muszę? Ale właśnie przybyliśmy w rozmowie naszej, droga mamo, do punktu, na którym umieszczę moją propozycję... non! moją najgorętszą prośbę... Zawahał się przez chwilę, patem znowu przed matką siadając znowu pochylił się ku jej kolanom i rękę jej wziął w swoje dłonie. Znowu też pieszczotliwie, z wdziękiem, z odcieniem rzewności i poetyczności, mówić zaczął. Mówił o tym, aby sprzedała Osowce, które były dziedziczną jej własnością, i aby z nim razem za granicę wyjechała. Mieszkać będą w Rzymie, Florencji albo w Monachium, każdego lata wyjeżdżać w góry lub nad morze. Kapitał osiągnięty ze sprzedaży Osowiec w połączeniu z tym, co Klotylda posiada i jeszcze w przyszłości od rodziców otrzyma, wystarczy im na życie, nie zbytkowne wprawdzie, ale dostatnie i bardzo przyjemne. Zresztą, on może jeszcze kiedyś i bardzo bogatym zostanie, gdy w otoczeniu stosownym artystyczne natchnienia i zdolność twórczą odzyska. Żyć i podróżować będą zawsze razem, przyjemności wysokich używać, wszystkie marzenia swoje spełniać, tylko trzeba, aby wydostali się stąd koniecznie, aby koniecznie i co najprędzej wynurzyli się z tego morza pospolitości, nudy i powszechnych złych humorów. Z lekka żartować zaczął: – Nieprawdaż, moja złota mamo, że tu panuje powszechny zły humor? Wszyscy po kimś albo po czymś płaczą, zbiedzeni, skłopotani, przelęknieni... Stąd płynie melancholia, qui me monte á la gorge i dławi mię jak globus histericus tę biedną panią Benedyktową... Raz tylko wyjeżdżałaś za granicę, droga mamo, i to dawno... jeszcze z ojcem. Nie znasz więc różnicy atmosfer... nie wyobrażasz sobie, ile znalazłabyś tam rzeczy pięknych, ciekawych, wzniosłych, prawdziwie godnych twego wykształcenia, smaku i rozumu!... Milczała. Z głową podniesioną i spuszczonymi powiekami siedziała nieruchomo, nie odbierając mu swojej ręki, która tylko stawała się coraz zimniejszą i sztywniejszą. Na koniec cicho, ale stanowczo przemówiła: – Nie uczynię tego nigdy. Porwał się z krzesła. – Dlaczego? dlaczego? Podnosząc na niego wzrok głęboki i surowy odpowiedziała: – Dlatego właśnie, co powiedziałeś... Dla tej właśnie melancholii... – Ależ to jest wściek... pardon! krańcowy idealizm! Krańcową idealistką jesteś, moja mamo! Skazywać się na wieczny smutek, kiedy uniknąć go można, przyrastać do zapadłego miejsca na kształt grzyba, dlatego tylko że inne grzyby siedzieć w nim muszą – to idealizm bezwzględny, krańcowy idealizm! Patrząc mu prosto w oczy zapytała: – A ty, Zygmuncie, czy nie jesteś idealistą? On! ależ naturalnie! Uważa się on za idealistę i nie przypuszcza nawet, aby go ktokolwiek o materialistyczne zasady albo dążności mógł podejrzywać. Ale w tym właśnie tkwi niemożność pozostawania jego tutaj. Spragniony jest ideałów i wyższych wrażeń, a otacza go sama pospolitość i monotonia. Idealistą zresztą będąc do ascetyzmu skłonności nie posiada. Fakirem ani kamedułą zostać nie może. Jest on człowiekiem cywilizowanym i posiada potrzeby zaszczepione w niego wraz z cywilizacją: potrzeby uciech i rozrywek pewnego rzędu, tu do znalezienia niepodobnych. Dla braku wrażeń pracować nie mogąc, nie ma także żadnych przyjemności, a całe dnie przepędzać bez pracy i bez przyjemności jest to życie prawdziwie piekielne, od którego oszaleć można, nie tylko już ze zmartwienia i tęsknoty, ale z samej nudy... Unosił się. Od dawna już pracujące w nim niezadowolenie i zniecierpliwienie teraz, wobec oporu matki grożącego ruiną jedynemu jego ratunkowemu planowi, nadwerężało w nim nawet zwykłą wykwintność form. Wyglądał daleko mniej żurnalowo niż zwykle. Z rękami w kieszeniach surduta pokój przebiegał; kilka razy gniewnie i niespokojnie własną swoją postać obejrzał. – Tu każdy – wołał – największy choćby idealista, najgenialniejszy artysta, przemienić się musi w opasłego wołu... Ciało prosperuje, a duch upada. Czuję w sobie okropną degrengoladę ducha... Prawdziwie i głęboko nieszczęśliwym jestem... Marnieję, ginę, wszystko, co jest we mnie wyższego, idealnego, przemienia się w żółć i tłuszcz!... Przy ostatnich światłach kończącego się dnia pani Andrzejowa ścigała wzrokiem gwałtowną przechadzkę syna po pokoju i wtedy dopiero, gdy przerwał się na chwilę potok jego wpółzgryźliwej, wpółżałosnej mowy, głosem, który z dziwną trudnością wychodził z jej piersi, zauważyła: – Czy zachęty do tej pracy, której pragniesz, i do tej, której nie lubisz, niejakiego przynajmniej wynagrodzenia braków, na które się skarżysz, nie możesz znaleźć w uciechach serca?... Ja kiedyś je posiadałam, znam więc ich moc i wagę. Jesteś, Zygmuncie, bardzo szczęśliwie ożeniony. – Nie bardzo – sarknął. Tak cicho, że zaledwie mógł ją dosłyszeć, zapytała: – Czy nie kochasz Klotyldy? Zakłopotany trochę, przechadzkę swą przerwał, stanął. – Owszem... owszem... mam dla niej przywiązanie... dużo przywiązania... ale nie wystarcza mi ona.... do duchowych moich potrzeb nie dorosła... ta wieczna jej czułość i nieustanne paplanie... Z żywością mu przerwała: – Jest to dziecko, piękne, utalentowane i namiętnie cię kochające dziecko, które w słońcu twojej miłości i przy świetle twego umysłu dojrzeć i rozwinąć się może... Nie tylko za szczęście, ale i za jej moralną przyszłość odpowiedzialnym jesteś... – Pardon! – przerwał – na pedagoga nie miałem powołania nigdy i do kształcenia żony mojej nie obowiązywałem się przed nikim. Ce n'est pas mon fait. Jest się dobraną parą lub się nią nie jest. Voilá! A jeżeli w tym wypadku są jakieś nierówności, ofiarą ich z pewnością jestem ja. Plecami do pokoju zwrócony stanął przed oknem, za którym słońce, już niewidzialne, zapalało nad drzewami parku szeroki pas różowy. Przez kilka minut panowało milczenie, które przerwał stłumiony głos pani Andrzejowej. Czuć w nim było zdejmującą ją niewysłowioną trwogę. – Zygmusiu, chodź do mnie... chodź tu... bliżej! A gdy o parę kroków od niej stanął, szeptem prawie mówić zaczęła: – Na wszystko, co kiedykolwiek nas z sobą łączyło, co kiedykolwiek kochałeś, proszę cię, abyś mi odpowiedział szczerze, zupełnie szczerze... Zlękłam się, widzisz, niezmiernie myśli, która do głowy mi przyszła... Uczułam niezmierny ciężar na sumieniu... Jednak pragnę wiedzieć prawdę, aby móc jasno rozpatrzeć się w położeniu i co jest jeszcze do naprawiania, naprawić, czego uniknąć można, uniknąć... Czyżbyś prawdziwie i stale kochał Justynę? Czyżby to uczucie było przyczyną tak prędkiego zobojętnienia twego dla Klotyldy? Czy... gdybym... zamiast zrażać, zachęcała cię była do ożenienia się z Justyną i gdyby ona była teraz twoją żoną, czułbyś się szczęśliwszym, mężniejszym, lepiej do życia i jego obowiązków uzbrojonym? Zapytań tych, wysłuchał z trochę gorzkim, a trochę lekceważącym uśmiechem, po czym z rękami w kieszeniach i podniesionymi trochę ramionami przechadzkę po pokoju znowu rozpoczynając odpowiedział: – Bardzo wątpię. Wie mama, że rozczarowałem się do niej zupełnie Zimna jest, przesądna, ograniczona, przybiera jakieś pozy bohaterki czy filozofki... Przy tym dziś właśnie zauważyłem, że ma takie zgrubiałe ręce i w ogóle wygląda więcej na prostą, hożą dziewkę niż na pannę z dobrego towarzystwa... Już też Klotylda daleko jest dla mnie stosowniejszą... bo delikatniejsza, staranniej wychowana i wcale ładny talent do muzyki posiada... wcale ładny... Tylko że ja dziwnie łatwo oswajam się ze wszystkim, a jak tylko oswoję się, zaraz mię nudzi... Ca dépasse toute idée, jaki ja mam głód wrażeń... Prawdziwie, pod tym względem nienasycony jestem i dlatego właśnie w tej tutejszej monotonii ginę, marnieję, przepadam... Mówił jeszcze czas jakiś, ale trudno było zgadnąć, czy pani Andrzejowa go słuchała. Odpowiedź jego upewniła ją o dwóch rzeczach: naprzód o tym, że przez Justynę odtrąconym został, następnie, że żadnej z tych dwóch kobiet prawdziwie i stale nie kochał. Czy kogokolwiek lub cokolwiek mógł kochać? Powoli, powoli wyniosła kobieca głowa żałobnym czepkiem okryta chyliła się na pierś, w której wzbierała hamowana jeszcze burza uczuć, i podniosła się znowu wtedy dopiero, gdy Zygmunt kroki swe przed nią zatrzymując raz jeszcze ze zmieszaniem prośby i wyrzutu, pieszczotliwości i zniecierpliwienia pytać zaczął: czy cierpienia jego nie skłonią ją do wykonania planu, który ułożył? czy po namyśle, zimno na rzeczy spojrzawszy, nie zgodzi się na to, czego on pragnie i dla podtrzymania swoich twórczych zdolności, dla uniknięcia ostatecznej degrengolady ducha koniecznie potrzebuje? Wtedy pani Andrzejowa głowę podniosła znowu i głosem, w którym brzmiała zwykła już jej wyniosłość i energia, odpowiedziała: – Nigdy. Ja na te rzeczy nigdy zimno patrzeć nie będę. Dopóki żyję, nigdy na tej piędzi mojej rodzinnej ziemi, nigdy w tych ścianach obcy ludzie... obce bogi... Nagle wybuchnęła: – Wielki Boże! Ale po mojej śmierci ty to uczynić jesteś gotów... tak! ty to uczynisz pewno, gdy tylko ja oczy zamknę... Jak tchórz uciekniesz z szeregów zwyciężonych... jak samolub nie zechcesz łamać się chlebem cierpienia... Kawał Chrystusowej szaty rzucisz za srebrnik, ażeby kupić sobie życie przyjemne... Wielki Boże! Ależ ty chyba w chwili uniesienia... w dziwnym jakimś śnie okazujesz się takim... Zygmuncie, o! mój Zygmuncie! powiedz mi, że naprawdę inaczej myślisz, i czujesz... Syn, spokojny i zimny, nie dając się unieść jej wybuchowi, jakby jej prawie nie słuchając mówił: – Niech się mama nie unosi! Ależ, moja droga mamo, proszę się tak nie unosić! Któż tu mówi o samych tylko przyjemnościach życia? Mnie idzie o coś wyższego, ważniejszego... o moje zdolności... natchnienia... – Czyż dusza artysty – zawołała – musi koniecznie być tylko motylem na swawolnych i niestałych skrzydłach przelatującym z róży na różę? Czy tu ziemia nic nie rodzi? czy tu słońce nie świeci? czy tu królestwo trupów? że żadnego błysku piękna i życia dokoła siebie znaleźć nie możesz?... że nic cię zachwyceniem czy bólem, miłością czy oburzeniem wstrząsnąć i natchnąć nie może? A ja marzyłam... a ja marzyłam... Tu głos jej drżeć zaczął powściąganymi z całej siły łzami. – A ja marzyłam... że tu właśnie, w otoczeniu rodzinnej natury, wśród ludzi najbliższych ci na świecie, twórcze zdolności twoje najpotężniej w tobie przemówią... że raczej tu właśnie najpotężniej przemawiać do nich będzie każda roślina i każda twarz ludzka, każde światło i każdy cień... że właśnie soki tej ziemi, z której i ty powstałeś, jej łzy i wdzięki, jej słodycze i trucizny najłatwiej wzbiją się ku twojej duszy i najpotężniej ją zapłodnią... Stojąc przed nią w postawie zbiedzonej, prawie skurczonej, ręce gestem zdumienia rozkładał i prawie jednocześnie z nią mówił: – Ależ ja tego wszystkiego nie znam... ja, ma chére maman, z tymi światłami, cieniami, słodyczami, truciznami etc., etc. od dziecinnych dni nie przestawałem nie zżyłem się... nie przywykłem do nich... wcale do czego innego przywykłem... Nie możnaż z cywilizowanego człowieka przedzierzgnąć się na barbarzyńcę z powodu... z powodu soków ziemi, z którymi się do czynienia nie miało! Powoli, obu dłońmi opierając się o stół, bo może nogi posłuszeństwa jej odmawiały, powstała i zapłakała tak, jak płakała zwykle, bez łkania, bez najlżejszego drgnienia rysów, kilku grubymi łzami, które powoli stoczyły się po jej policzkach. – Moja wina, moja wina, moja bardzo wielka wina!– powoli wymówiła. – Zbłądziłam. Pomiędzy tobą a tym, co powinno być najwyższą twoją miłością, nie zadzierzgnęłam dość silnych węzłów. Mówiłam ci wprawdzie o tej miłości zawsze, wiele... ale słowa, to widać siew nietrwały... Zbłądziłam... Ale, dziecko moje... Tu białe ręce modlitewnym gestem na staniku żałobnej sukni splotła. – Nie karz ty mnie za mój błąd mimowolny... o, mimowolny! bo myślałam, że czynię jak najlepiej... Zamykałam cię w kryształowym pałacu i w dalekie światy wysyłałam, bo w myśli mojej miałeś być gwiazdą pierwszej wielkości, nie zaś pospolitą świecą, wodzem, nie szeregowcem. Widać zbłądziłam, ale ty błąd mój popraw. Pomyśl, głęboko pomyśl nad krótką historią swego ojca, którą znasz dobrze. Czy nie możesz z tego samego co on źródła czerpać siłę, męstwo, moralną wielkość? Twój ojciec, Zygmuncie, oprócz wielu innych rzeczy wielkich kochał ten sam lud, którym i ty otoczony jesteś, posiadał sztukę życia z nim, podnoszenia go, pocieszania, oświecania... Nagle umilkła. W zmroku, który zaczynał już pokój ten napełniać, usłyszała głos drwiący i pogardliwy, który jeden tylko wymówił wyraz: – Bydło! O, Bóg niech będzie jej świadkiem, że pomimo wszystkich swoich instynktownych odraz i niedołężności nigdy tak nie myślała, nigdy na wielkie zbiorowisko ludzi, najbliższych jej w świecie ludzi, takiej obelgi, w najgłębszej nawet skrytości myśli swej nie rzuciła; że zbliżyć się do tego zbiorowiska, przestawać z nim, pracować nad nim nie umiejąc sprzyjała mu serdecznie i dla najnędzniejszej nawet istoty ludzkiej miała jeszcze życzliwość i choćby bierne współczucie. O, Bóg tylko jeden widział burzę przerażenia, którą w niej wzniecił ten jeden wyraz z obojętnie wzgardliwych ust jej syna spadły, bo on tej burzy, która jej głos odebrała, ani kredowej bladości twarz jej oblewać poczynającej nie spostrzegł i stając przed nią, jakby z milczenia jej chciał korzystać, mówić zaczął: – Bardzo dobrze rozumiem, o co kochanej mamie najwięcej idzie. I jakże nie rozumieć? Soki ziemi, chleb cierpienia, Chrystusowe szaty, lud... słowem... jak mówi stryj Benedykt, to... tamto!... Nigdy o tym mówić nie chciałem, ażeby kochanej mamy nie gniewać i nie martwić. Szanuję zresztą wszystkie uczucia i przekonania, szczególniej tak bezinteresowne, o, tak nadzwyczajnie bezinteresowne! Ale teraz spostrzegam, że zachodzi konieczność szczerego rozmówienia się o tym przedmiocie. Otóż przykro mi to bardzo, j'en suis désolé, ale ja tych uczuć i przekonań nie podzielam. Tylko szaleńcy i krańcowi idealiści bronią do ostatka spraw absolutnie przegranych. Ja także jestem idealistą, ale trzeźwo na rzeczy patrzeć umiem i żadnych pod tym względem iluzji sobie nie robię... a nie mając żadnych iluzji, nie mam też ochoty składać siebie w całopaleniu na ołtarzu – widma. Proszę o przebaczenie, jeżeli mamy uczucia czy wyobrażenia obrażam, ale rozumiem, doskonale rozumiem, że osoby starsze mogą zostawać pod wpływem tradycji, osobistych wspomnień etc. My zaś, którzy za cudze iluzje pokutujemy, swoich już nie mamy. Kiedy bank został do szczętu rozbity, idzie się grać przy innym stole. Tym innym stołem jest dla nas cywilizacja powszechna, europejska cywilizacja... Ja przynajmniej uważam się za syna cywilizacji, jej sokami wykarmiony zostałem, z nią przez tyle lat pobytu mego za granicą zżyłem się, nic więc dziwnego, że bez niej już żyć nie mogę i że tutejsze soki tuczą mi wprawdzie ciało w sposób... w sposób prawdziwie upokarzający, ale ducha nakarmić nie mogą... Słuchała, słuchała i może miała takie poczucie, jak gdyby ziemia spod stóp się jej usuwała, bo obie jej dłonie mocno ściskały krawędź stołu. – Boże! Boże! – kilka razy z cicha wymówiła, a potem jedną rękę od stołu odrywając i ku oknu ją wyciągając, z trudem, zdławionym głosem zaczęła: – Idź na mogiłę ojca, Zygmuncie, idź na mogiłę ojca! Może z niej... może tam... – Mogiła! – sarknął – znowu mogiła! Już druga dziś osoba wyprawia mię na mogiłę! Ależ ja za mogiły bardzo dziękuję... przede mną życie, sława... – Bez sławy, bez grobowca, przez wszystkich zapomniany, w kwiecie wieku i szczęścia ze świata strącony, twój ojciec... tam... – Mój ojciec – wybuchnął Zygmunt – niech mi mama przebaczy... ale mój ojciec był szaleńcem... – Zygmuncie! – zawołała, a głos jej dźwięczał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle: przeraźliwie jakoś i groźnie. Ale i on także miał w sobie trochę popędliwej krwi Korczyńskich, którą wzburzył niezłomny opór matki. – Szaleńcem! – powtórzył – bardzo szanownym zresztą,.. ale do najwyższego stopnia szkodliwym... – Boże! Boże! Boże! – Tak, moja mamo. Niech mama mnie przebaczy, ale ja mam prawo mówić o tym, ja, który nie mogę zająć przynależnej mi w świecie pozycji, który nieraz w szczęśliwszych krajach czułem przybite do mego czoła piętno niższości, który o połowę uboższy jestem przez to, że mój ojciec i jemu podobni... – Wyjdź! wyjdź stąd! – nagle głos z piersi wydobywając zawołała. – Co najprędzej, o! co najprędzej... bo lękam się własnych ust... o!... Nie dokończyła, tylko z wysoko podniesioną głową i twarzą, której kredowa bladość w ramie czarnego czepka odbijała na tle zmierzchu, rozkazującym gestem wskazywała mu drzwi. – Ależ pójdę! pójdę! z mamą o tych rzeczach rozmawiać nie podobna! Mogiły, złorzeczenia, tragedie! Co się tu dzieje! Co się tu dzieje! I o co? za co? dlaczego? Gdyby o tym gdzie indziej opowiadać, nikt by nawet nie zrozumiał i nie uwierzył! Wyszedł i po cichu drzwi za sobą zamknął. Są ludzie, którzy płakać umieją tylko nad mogiłami drogich sobie istot, czym zaś jest rozpacz nad śmiercią uczuć i ideałów doznawana, nie wiedzą. Lecz ta wspaniała kobieta, która z twarzą jak opłatek białą stała śród zmroku niby w kamienną kolumnę przemieniona, czuła teraz, że na drodze jej życia i na dnie jej serca wznosi się druga mogiła, rozpaczniejsza jeszcze od pierwszej, bo nic już po sobie nie pozostawiająca. W tę drugą mogiłę kładły się na wieki i bezpowrotnie ją żegnały najdroższe jej uczucia i nadzieje; rozkładała się w niej, niby ciało w retorcie śmierci na marną parę przerabiane, wiara jej w geniusz i w szlachetność syna... Wydało się jej nawet, że czuje zapach trupa i że ten trup znajduje się w niej samej, zalega dno jej własnej piersi, którą zdjęło śmiertelne zimno. Byłażby to agonia jej wielkiej miłości dla syna? Czyżby go kochać przestawała? Pierś jej stygła, jakby w niej zagasł jedyny płomień, który utrzymywał jej życie. Ona rozumiała, co tam gaśnie, i obie dłonie mocno przyciskała do serca, chcąc może zatrzymać to, co z niego ulatywało. Czuła, że wraz z zanikaniem jej miłości i wiary niezgłębiona próżnia otwiera się przed nią, kruszą się same podstawy jej bytu, jakiś nóż ostry i nielitościwy podcina same korzenie jej życia. Z postawy jej, ruchów rąk i drżenia rysów widać było nieznośną mękę, która bolesne prądy rozsyłała od kończyn do kończyn jej ciała, siłą cierpienia, zda się, wywlekając z niej duszę. Wtem oczy jej oślepiło jakieś wielkie, jaskrawe światło. Był to ów pas na niebie, przed chwilą różowy, a teraz krwawo zaczerwieniony, który za drzewami ogrodu i nad nimi pozostawiło zaszłe już słońce. Szeroki, równy, gdzieniegdzie zbałwaniony, podobnym on był do rzeki krwi, po której przepływały kiry fioletów i nad którą, niby rozwiewna gloria, ulatywały złotawe pary. To zjawisko przyrody dla kobiety, która patrzała na nie, przedstawiło jakiś symbol i uderzyło jej w oczy jakimś przypomnieniem. Z miejsca, na którym stała, widziała tylko wąski, daleki rąbek błękitu, do promienia ideału, do wiecznej, chociaż dalekiej nadziei podobny, lecz więcej nic, nic prócz tej rzeki krwi ciemnymi kroplami jak ciężkimi łzami usianej, złotawą parą buchającej. Patrzała, patrzała, aż dłonie podnosząc do skroni, jak ktoś, kto przed gwałtownym wichrem ostać się nie może, okręciła się na miejscu i z jękiem na ziemię upadła. Kolana jej i ręce splecione, którymi sobie zasłoniła czoło, z głuchym stukiem o posadzkę uderzyły. Po pokoju rozlegać się zaczął szept, to gwałtowny, to znów tak cichy, jak gdyby z konającej piersi wychodził: – Widziałeś? Ciebie znieważył! Pamięć twoją, grób twój... Ideały nasze, wiarę, pragnienia zdeptał! Andrzeju! czy ty mię słyszysz? czy ty mi przebaczasz? Moja wina, moja wina, moja bardzo wielka wina! Ale ja tego nie chciałam... Śmierci, o! śmierci! Ale śmierć nie byłaby okrutną, gdyby przybywała ku tym, którzy już życia nie pragną. Silne jej ciało zwycięsko opierało się targającej nim rozpacznej burzy. Przed oknem zasłoniętym czerwonością nieba długo z twarzą przy ziemi leżała, aż gdy podniosła ją i spojrzała w górę, wyraz niemego, osłupiałego zachwycenia napełnił jej oczy. Po raz drugi doświadczyła wizję której pragnęła i wzywała zawsze. Widziała Andrzeja. Kształty jego zaledwie rozróżniać mogła, bo owijały je złotawe pary, ale wypukłe rysy, w ciemnej gęstwinie włosów, z krwawiącą się plamą na czole, męczeńską bladością odbijały na tle krwawego obłoku. W te rysy wpatrzyła się ze stokroć większą jeszcze miłością niż w owym dniu dalekim, gdy ukochany zdejmował z jej skroni welon oblubienicy. Cisza głęboka, taka, jaka na ziemi bywa tylko przed wejściem jutrzenki, dokoła niej zaległa. Najlżejszy szmer ucha jej nie dolatywał; nie czuła też twardości ziemi, na której klęczała, ani przestrzeni rozdzielającej ją z zawieszonym pod niebem zjawiskiem. – Czy mi przebaczasz? – drżącymi usty szeptała. Ale on, złotawą glorią owinięty, leżał na krwawym obłoku cichy, smutny, w daleki rąbek błękitu zapatrzony. Zdało się jej tylko, że z mglistych obsłon wydobyte, przejrzyste jego ramię na mgnienie oka wyciągnęło się nad jej głową. – Bez ojca wzrósł – szeptała – bez ojca... bez ciebie! Lecz na krwawym obłoku żeglująca kropla fioletu zbliżała się, rosła, wydłużała i powoli, rys po rysie, zasłaniała to oblicze blade, ciche, aż do końca zapatrzone, niby w promień ideału lub w wieczną, chociaż daleką nadzieję, w wąski, daleki rąbek błękitu. Nad Niemnem 13